Naruto: A second Chance
by charmerdark
Summary: Yet another time travel story. A lot more new themes. Just started. More coming soon. Naruto, a jinchuriki and pride of the ninja alliance is dying at the feet of Kaguya. Mysteriously, he is back to the fun, okay not so fun, childhood. Will naruto use his second chance to his best advantage? Naruhina. Sasusaku. GoodSasuke fic.
1. Prologue

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

**Chapter1**

* * *

**This is my first ever chance at writing fanfiction. Pl. review and encourage me. This is more like a prologue than a chapter.**

* * *

"I could have done so much". This was Naruto's last thought. Here he was at Kaguya Otsusuki's a.k.a Oni's feet dying in some unknown desert dimension. Sasuke and Naruto were very much at the verge of victory, but years of trust disparancy had caused problems in their teamwork. Naruto, who was used to Sasuke trying to chidori him for years, flinched when he saw the massive thunder move get close to him, leading to kaguya escaping from naruto's grip and killing Sasuke at the very last moment. The battle went constantly downhill from that point onwards. With no Rinnegan bearer to take away half her attention, the demon goddess practically started playing with the hero of the leaf and now he was at her feet very close to death, the world stuck forever in a deep dream, and the sage's last dream broken.

Naruto could sense darkness creeping through his eyes and just accepted death…

Black. Everything was black, nothing to see, nothing to here, nothing to feel. Then came the white, bright, bright white. He felt as if he was thrust into the white from the black. He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was in his room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sorry the chappy isn't that long, but there will be more uploads this very week. The next one will be longer My thanks to Ghost writer and Hammer Bleed for taking the effort to review. Your reviews give me strength, so keep reviewing:)**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Wait…..MY ROOM?! How is that possible, this was destroyed months ago when pein attacked, Hell the entire apartment and a major section of Konoha was destroyed. It's impossible for my room which is currently a wooden hut to be in its old condition. "Am I stuck in some sort of time travel fan fiction?" The idea got banished as fast as it came. "Maybe dying drove me crazy". He settled for a who cares, but then his ninja training hit him.

"I need to see where I am and what my current condition is. "

He stood up to feel a surprisingly bare mattress. "Damn! Reminds of my old apartment. Maybe I'll find the kunai I used to hide under the pillow here" He thought jokingly. He felt under his pillow and got a cold shock pass through his spine when he felt a cold metal. Naruto pulled it out to see the very kunai he used to hide under his pillow when he was smaller to protect himself from "Demon-Haters". But this was not needed anymore; he was now the hero of the leaf right?" He stood up, only to fall down. "What's going on?" was the only thought in his head. He racked is brain for a cause and found the reason to be that he had overshot his legs. He looked down to see his legs were short and he was wearing his old pajamas. "Damn, I'm stuck in Infinite Tsukiyomi" Naruto concluded. Maybe he could call kurama for help. Deciding that would be the best course of action, Naruto sat down in the standard meditation pose and used his sage training to seep into his mindscape. When he opened his eyes he was in front of those giant bars again….WAIT! Didn't he unlock these cages himself a while ago?. He was sure even tsukiyomi couldn't mess with his mindscape. Genjutsu could only permeate through once senses and his brain, however strong a genjutsu could not access a part of once soul itself, the mindscape. This piece of information frightened Naruto a lot. The chances were almost Negative, but….

Naruto didn't even have the time to complete the thought, when his eyes met with the massive eyes of the _Kyuubi no kitsune,_ the nine tailed demon fox.

"_**I wasn't expecting a visit from my jailor this soon"**_, Sneered the strongest…..second strongest tailed beast.

"Kurama, I thought we had already got past this stage" Naruto said. Even as he was speaking, a hypothesis was being formed in his head, an idea so strange he was trying his best to ignore his mind to stop that thought.

"_**What do you mean, Brat? How did you get here?"**_ Suddenly kyuubi seemed shocked. _**"where is the real you?"**_

Naruto understood that kyuubi was asking about Dark Naruto. But most importantly, this cemented his idea. This was the final proof**, He had gone back in time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

* * *

**I got some free time and I was very restless so i decided to get some more updated. Ghostwriter, your reviews never discouraged me. They are actually my inspiration. PL. Read and Review this.**

* * *

Human speech - " I am Naruto"

Human Thoughts - _" I am Naruto"__  
_

Demon/ Summon Speech / Jutsu Name - **"Rasengan"**

Demon/ Summon Thoughts -_**"Die!"**_

* * *

"_The very thought was absurd. Time and tide wait for none…right? THEN WHY THE HELL ARE THEY MOVING BACK FOR ME? How did I get here? Did some malevolent goddess send me back in time to fix everything? Or is this some devil's play to wreck the universe?" _The questions racked naruto's (tiny) brain but kyuubi no kitsune had no time or patience to deal with a time-confused brat. The mighty beast roared.

"**Brat, I asked questions and I demand answers. If you don't want to end up being a morsel in my mouth you better answer me"**

Naruto's answer was a deadpan 'First of all you can't even touch me through this damned cage and second of all even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"**Huh, insolence from a brat! He thinks he has experienced something which I have not in my lifetime of eons"**

Naruto's answer was yet again another deadpan, "Have you time travelled?"

Awkward silence. "**No"**

"Then I do have experiences which you don't"

"**Brat, are you telling me you are from the future or something?"**

"Yes, as a proof I'll tell you your name which you told me in the future. Okay Kurama?"

Kyuubi/Kurama was stunned. "_**Is it possible this brat is telling me the truth? Other than father and the other eight almost no one knows my name. Do I have such a good relationship with him that I told him my real name? I don't sense any evil intentions from the brat….hmmm this will surely be a change from the monotonous sewage life if it is true"**_

"**How did you make me tell my name brat? Even the future me should have pride in myself….or himself…. or whatever? Did you torture me into telling it? Am I so weak in the future that I will start falling for human tortures also?"**

Naruto let out a small smile "No kurama, we are partners in the future, partners from konoha"

No sooner these words fell from his prisoners mouth kurama began to fall down laughing. **"Me…Be partners with a runt like you…..and I almost believed in your time travel story. Is this your way of trying to rob my powers for yourself….. Isn't that a bit too fast... you got to know I was here only yesterday Right?"**

Naruto's smile was completely wiped out by these words. "No kurama, I know a lot about you, I know you aren't the culprit behind the attack of Konoha. I know it's all Madara's…."

No sooner than the M-word was said by the time traveller the tailed beast lashed out "**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF WORTHLESS HUMAN!"**

Even after knowing the tailed beast for all these times Naruto had to give it to him, No matter how experienced you are, when the nine tails gets furious you still feel like putty… out of fear that is.

"I'm sorry Kurama, I forgot it was a sore subject to you"

"**Whatever you may claim, we are not partners right now so don't call me kurama again till I allow it. Am I understood?"**

The orange haired ninja nodded.

Kyuubi features somewhat softened. "**But you do have a very interesting theory. So in order to conform it, and as a sign of goodwill I want you to give me access to your senses. I wanna feel what you feel; see what you see and every other sense."**

Naruto struck a thoughtful pose, "however kurama….uh.. Kyuubi you are also not the same as my old partner how can I trust you to not use those to influence me and the privacy issues are there too. "

Now the beast seemed simply irritated **"You have my word that I won't and you can turn me off now and then.. Mind you… only now and then when you want privacy."**

"Okay, then I will do the changes" said Naruto as he started going through a string of hand signs and touched the giant paper with "SEAL" written on it. Naruto had gone through fuinjustsu using a lot of clones even during the war up until the final battle when he needed all the power he could have. So he had a pretty chunin level gasp on Fuinjustsu but he was an expert at tweaking with his own seal.

This resulted in one of the bars being slightly bent, but not enough for the seal to lose even a bit of its own power.

"Now that's settled, I look forward to working with you kurama" "**STOP CALLING ME KURAMA, YOU BRAT….and yes I will observe and come to a conclusion about you"**

Naruto put up a brilliant smile and let himself be pulled out of the mindscape sewer.

"_Hmmm….. maybe I should change my mindscape to make it a bit more comfortable for kurama"_

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in his room. "_I really am back in time. I need to find out what the date is today and what all are gonna happen soon, if possible I must save all my precious people…..hmmmmmm…. This gives me an opportunity to be closer to Hinata too."_

Naruto jumped out of his bed and …fell. "_Damn, I need to first learn how to walk my mind is till used to commanding a bigger body" It is a rather well known fact that Naruto comes up with best of ideas in the most desperate situation and so and idea struck his mind with the power of a 100V lamp but before he could act on it a voice told him._

"_**Brat stop getting such bright ideas, I'm being blinded by the light of this lamp."**_

"_Wait.. So you get physical manifestations of my thoughts in your mind?"_

"_**well duh! Sherlock"**__(a/n – at this point my brother asks me how kyuubi knows of Sherlock, I have no answer for him)_

"_That is interesting" _Naruto thought. He imagines his sewer turning into a beautiful meadow and forest with lots of sunshine and rivers instead of pipes, as he concentrates hard on it he hears kyuubi say _**"That's quite a transformation…thanks brat!"**_

"_It's my pleasure kurama"_

"_**STOP CALLING ME KURAMA!"**_

Naruto just laughed at that. Well….. back to his idea. He put his hands into a very familiar cross symbol "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** A bunch of eight clones popped up. Their annoyed moan was instantaneous "You are mean to us boss!"

"No excuse Dattebayo!" Naruto felt very happy using his key phrase again.

The clones though annoyed, go to work. Each one closed his eyes…. And started walking." This was merely a training to be able to walk properly gain, once your eyes are closed you start walking instinctively or in naruto's case taking bigger feet and thus falling down. A good ten minutes later Naruto started to walk towards his calendar. Dispelling his clones gave him the ability to walk as he gained the experience of himself walking for about 80 minutes. When he checked the calendar and he saw that today was ….

* * *

**I couldn't help but put on a cliffhanger (I even gave a clue). As always Please read and Review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hi Charmerdark here again. Guys i am very sorry for the delay. I personally hate people who don't keep their word and so this is making me feel very bad. Thanks to everyone who Reviewed especially Ghostwriter. I have more than 30 people following me. If all of you put in atleast one word I would be a very happy person. This chappy is unedited or checked, so please bear with any mistakes...So enjoy.**

* * *

"…_.it was 13__th__ June, that's one day after my graduation, one day after learning I am kurama's jinchuurki. That means there is still one week for team placements. Oh, if my old memories are true, I still have to submit my Ninja Registration Form by tomorrow. Hmmmmm…. I might as well as start changing things if I want a better future. What can I do first?" _These thoughts plagued Naruto's mind as he wentthrough his own memories. His failed graduation….Iruka sensei's headband…konohamaru and ebisu…a wasted week of suspense….team selection…. Bell test… Wait… he had wasted a week jumping around in excitement. Why not start use that one week properly. This time around, he would surely hold Sasuke to the village, give him a strong bond which no one could break and shove a rasengan up that Orochi-freaks mouth….no rasengan was too small for that teme, he deserved a rasenshuriken, no something even bigger…..but what? Yet another realization dawned upon our blondie. He had no moves other than Kage Bunshin and Rasengan. This was a major shock for the knucklehead ninja. "_If I was stronger all this wouldn't even have happened, haku would not have died; neither zabuza nor the old man third…If I was stronger Sasuke wouldn't have gone…granny chiyo, Jiraiya…..so many died on my way here…..if only I was stronger I could've saved them" _This was a hard hit for the ninja who placed his trust in his allies more than anything. Heck, even imagining all this had happened because he was not good enough drove him to the brink of a break down. Naruto could not hold back his tears and started sobbing uncontrollably.

All the while Naruto's windows were open. The pitch dark of the night was giving way to the dawn. A fresh breeze flew in coercing him to look up. As the blond looked on, he could see the new dawn, the sun rising behind the Hokage Mountains, bathing the previous fire shadows in a glorious red light. Slowly the village came alive. Curtains were opened as sleepy heads poked through them to catch a view of the streets before their busy lives took hold of them. Slowly shops started opening as shopkeepers and passersby men, both civilian and ninja, exchanged happy greetings. Children walked through the roads, in groups of four or five, all set for another day, without a care about the future. To Naruto this meant more than a new sunrise, this was his second chance to rebuild his life, his village and the world.

Naruto wiped his tears away. "Silly me! This is my second chance, I should not waste it crying", he berated himself. He then bought his attention to an annoyingly buzzing sound that was being heard for some time but was ignored. It turned out to be his alarm clock which had been ringing for quite some time. Naruto was so busy catching another glimpse at his bellowed hometown he had forgotten about the day ahead of him.

Naruto tied his forehead protector and looked once more at the mirror. It was difficult to believe he was back in his (annoyingly) short young body. Infact, he was sure if someone told him that they had time travelled to this age,he would have immediately have them send to the psychatrist's. So he decided that he would bear the burden of the future by himself, atleast till he was sure someone would believe him.

Naruto locked the door and set of…(**A/n - I wanted to cut here, but the rest is my apology for being late)**

The God of Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen was not sure of what to think of in this situation. He had expected Naruto to show up today with his Ninja registration Form (Bless the boy, he was never late to anything even remotely Ninja, unlike certain one eyed jounins), but he had expected Naruto to be in his usual ever cheerful mood…He was not sure of what to make of the Naruto in front of him. Reading a person's body language and deducing about his current mood and thoughts is a skill every jounin worth his salt knew and one does not become called the Shinobi No Kami without being the master of almost every ninja skill, so it was fairly adequate to say Hiruzen was more than just good at that art and what he saw worried him. Naruto in front of him definitely was not the one that had left yesterday night, that Naruto, though dejected, still had the ever burning fire in his eyes. However the Naruto in front of him reminded the old hokage of soldiers who had seen the truth of the Shinobi world, they were bare and grim. This Naruto also looked at the third with a sort of longing in his eyes, like a man stuck in the desert would thirst for water. The most surprising part was the eyes, the once childish innocent eyes now filled with a determination he had seen only in a few. Those were the eyes of a person who wanted to protect. His sensei Tobirama Senju, unrivalled master of Suiton Jutsu wore the expression when he went in to his last stand, just like his elder brother, Hashirama Senju, the first had done on his last stand, both were ready to sacrifice even their lives to protect Konoha, their home. Those were the eyes that Minato Namikaze, his successor and predecessor to the throne of the Hokage had worn before he sacrificed himself to seal the kyuubi. These were the eyes of the ones who would protect their precious things at any cost, even their lives. But why would this be present in the face of a child who had not even seen mortal combat before? The question plagued the Old man before he heard Naruto speak.

"Hey old man! What are you spacing out for?" Naruto asked , his cheerful personality seemed t have come back

"Nothing Naruto… Just an old man's thoughts" Inwardly he noticed that naruto's posture had shifted back to his normally one with his hand in a V and his heading resting upon it. "_All that must have benn an imagination…Must be because of all this paperwork….Gotta take more time off and read some more Icha Icha, that will solve these problems"_

The same time Naruto's thoughts went "_Crap_…._The old man noticed that something was different. I have to be more careful…..now is the time to play my pieces…"_

"Jiji, I bought the Registration form" He said handing it over to the Fire shadow. Hiruzen accepted and saw the photo of a Shinobi, a true shinobi. What he couldn't believe was that there was only a small thread of orange in the entire attire! It was almost like this was some other Naruto. The old man looked at Naruto for a second and then pounced in him.

"Where is Naruto-kun you imposter? You may have come up with a great disguise which even I can't find but there is absolutely NO WAY THAT NARUTO CAN EXIST WITH SO LESS ORANGE!"

"_Was I that Bad?" Naruto thought as he sweatdropped. "_Jiji have you started going senile also, maybe you should just give me your job and catch some snoozes at home." Naruto said with ever terrifying prankster smile. "I'll give you proof that I'm Naruto". Naruto lifted his shirt and started channeling chakra causing the seal to appear on his belly. This calmed the old man who went back to his seat.

Suddenly the door opened and a voice declared….."Today is the day I defeat you and take the title of hokage for myself!".

* * *

**Mostly filler. Story will move faster from the next chapter. Pl read and review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Charmerdark here! I know I'm late as hell sadly inspiration seems to keep coming to me on the days before English exam only...I'm sorry . Guys we have to cross atleast 50 reviews with this chapter Plz Plz (Uses Puppy Eyes No Jutsu). Anyway Enjoy the story!**

* * *

** Human Speech -** "Dattebayo"

**Human Thoughts - _"_**_Dattebayo"_

**Demon/Summon Speech/ Jutsu - "Rasengan!"**

**Demon/Summon though_t - "Brat"_**

* * *

As the figure ran, Naruto thought "_Yeah…..A few more steps and…" _Konohamaru tripped on his own scarf and fell. Embarrassed, the third's grandson looked at someone to pass blame on. Other than the old man there was only one orange clad shinobi in the room so he pointed at Naruto and said "You….you tripped me right!?"

"What! it's your own fault that your tripped, don't blame me" Naruto said as he grabbed Konohamaru's collar and pulled him. "_Just like last time" _he thought.

"So what are you going to do I'm the hokage's grandson" The boy smiled cheekily. At the same time another person opened the door crying out "Honourable grandson Where are you? You mustn't run away from me, the elite trainer Ebisu." Just to see Naruto banging Konohamaru on the head. Ebisu was petrified. The demon brat had just bonked the Sandaime's grandson on the head, right in front of the third too. If he remained atleast a Chunin after all this, he would be very grateful.

Surprisingly for Ebisu the Sandaime didn't even seem to mind. The old man just sat and sighed as he took in another puff of his Tobacco. After the entire fiasco was dealt with and other formalties for his Registration completed, Naruto still remained in the room. "Is there anything else you want Naruto-kun?"

"Jiji, thanks for always being there for me" Naruto said.

"_The child's demeanor has changed again….very slightly this time"_

"Don't think of it Naruto-kun I am always available here for you" The professor replied with a very sincere, kind grandfatherly smile.

The time to roll his dice had come, Naruto decided. "Jiji there was yet another thing to tell you"

"What is it my boy"

"I want to request a mission". Sandaime's eyebrows rose. He asked.

"What kind of a mission Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"I want a Sensei, a tution teacher if you will, atleast till the end of the week. Oji- san, I came out at the bottom of my class and barely passed by fluke. Yesterday's situation taught me what happens to a weak Ninja. They gets easily tramped over by everyone else.

The old man contemplated the idea for a while. It wasn't anything new. Infact the richer civilians often request for ninjas to tutor their academy going children in an attempt to increase their grades. Sarutobi even thought that was a very good idea. What put the old man into deep thought was "_What could have caused such changes in Naruto. The relevation that he is Kyuubi's jinchuriki?"_

"I am pleased to see you are taking this seriously is fine. Why Ill even pay for it myself. But by the end of this week I expect to see results from your training atleast have your abysmal Taijitsu stances corrected"

"Old man you don't have to be such an ass. I get the point that my Taijitsu is a bit weak…."

" A bit you say Naruto-kun?" The old man asked teasingly.

"I get the point don't rub it on my face" Naruto said exasperatedly. "_I used to miss Jiji so much, even his teasing"_

The sandaime was smiling. He said " Mitsuko-chan please go and get Ebisu here please. He must be living the building with my grandson as we speak." He said to one of the chunin who were placed near the mission hall to summon ninjas to the fire shadow's office.

The chunin went out immediately. "Oi jiji! Are you sure that guy is any good?"

"Naruto-kun, He may not look like much but he is a very capable teacher though his tendency to move into rather long lectures might bore you a bit" the Sandaime answered with a mischievous smile.

Just then someone knocked the door. The third said "First thing you can learn from him is to enter my office properly" he said gingerly. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto. All three of their entrances to his room as through the window regularly annoyed him.

"No way old man, entering that way is my birthright" Naruto said jokingly. The sandaime was in a state of shock inside his mind. _"It is true. Kushina and even Minato, before becoming Hokage used to enter through the window only. Does Naruto know about them….No way. He was just kidding"_

"Please enter"

Ebisu came inside. He said "I was told that I am summoned Hokage-sama"

"Yes Ebisu, I did call for you. I have a mission for you. I need you to tutor Naruto-kun here for the rest of the week. Get his taijitsu fixed a bit if you can" As soon as the words came out of the third hokage's mouth Ebisu stiffened. Ebisu did not bear any hatred to the boy because of his Demon, however if there was anything he could not bear it was Hooligans and in Ebisu's mind Naruto occupied the post of Konoha's chief Hooligan.

"Can I trust you to act towards him in a professional manner Ebisu-kun?" The third fire shadow's tone was icy. He had seen Ebisu's earlier look towards Naruto and he was not very happy.

"Of course Hokage-sama" He replied quickly.

"Okay then Naruto-kun, Ebisu-kun I expect both of you to work together properly. Best of luck"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Ebisu.

"Sure old man" Naruto said.

One figure was hiding very secretly or so he thought behind the door. All three occupants of the room knew of Konohamaru hiding behind the wall. He was very happy. His bore of a Sensei wouldn't be coming for another week. Whenever Ebisu went on missions Konohamaru was free of his teaching sessions and boring long lectures. He ran to his home to have a fun week of studies.

Naruto and his Sensei moved out.

Ebisu was thinking _"Now I have train such Hooligans also. How embarrassing! Anyway in this one week I will teach this fool a lesson he will not forget for a long time." _

Naruto on the other hand was thinking _"If I want any serious training I will first have to win this guy's respect I remember he tried to teach me water walking in hot spring waters. I wonder what he will try this time."_

"Let us meet at five in the morning by the general park tomorrow" Ebisu practically growled at Naruto.

Naruto immediately growled back "First things first, my entire life I have been taking shit from people because of the kyuubi. I refuse to do so anymore. So Ebisu-san if you have any problems with my tenant please leave me alone. I'll not even complain to Jiji, but just tell me now itself" Naruto knew that Ebisu never had problems with the kyuubi but only with his prankster side. Ebisu and he had come to this topic during one of their talks in his past life. So he decided to play his next hand with those cards.

To say Ebisu was taken aback was an understatement. "how do you know?...Wh-who told you?"

"Jiji knows that I know" our blonde hero replied.

That calmed the elite instructor. He was also taken aback by the spirit in Naruto's eyes. He said "Naruto, if I have shown any anger towards you it was only against your prankster reputation. I trust the yondaime's skills and have absolutely no problem with you having you-your ..uh .. tenant. But I do not like truancy, hooliganism….." Ebisu was just about to start another lecture when he noticed Naruto missing. He looked ahead to find Naruto running along the street. Naruto turned and said "Sure sensei. See you tomorrow."

Even Ebisu couldn't help but smile at the blonde's carefree nature. "Be on time" he said and vanished in shunshin.

* * *

**I know there is not much of a progress in the story, but please wait I'm cooking more. Expect to see a bit of training and NaruHina fluff in the next episod****e. Also, how to appoint a Beta? I'm looking for a Beta reader good at writing and reading Action scenes since I suck at them :(. Anyway don't forget 50 reviews to next chappy. Bye. CharmerDark :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**So Here is Another chapter. Aminly the starting of training and a bit of NaruHina. I'm expecting a lot of reviews. Please bear with spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto woke up by four. He had figured he wanted to shower before he got ready for Ebisu Sensei's training. As soon as he switched on his shower, a burst of cold water sprayed on him. _Damn, I'm back to cold water and mean looks from the neighbours. Kinda wish I could do something about it. Hmm that's worth considering._

Anyway the cold shower had destroyed all traces of sleep in the blond. He opened a can of instant ramen and poured some hot water into it. _Man I gotta get myself something else to eat; only ramen will keep me a shrimp._ The very thought set off alarms in Naruto's mind. _SHIT! TIMETRAVEL IS MESSING WITH MY HEAD. WHY AM I THINKING SUCH BLASPHEMOUS THOUGHTS! ALL HAIL RAMEN, THE GIFT OF THE GODS_. Now that the internal struggle was over, Naruto went to water his plants, he also made some clones to clean up the flat (and did the clones complain!)._ I gotta keep this place neat and clean at least this time around, I guess you know the value of stuff only when they are gone._ When pain hit konoha (obviously the Akatsuki one) Naruto had lost his apartments. Only then did he start missing his house. Even though it was small, it had a creaky roof, it had no hot water and had cranky neigbours….Ok maybe he didn't miss it much. But still the feeling of home was not easy to come by anywhere else.

By around four forty five Naruto was at the park doing some warm ups and a bit of jogging when he saw Ebisu at the entrance.

"Ohayo, Ebisu Sensei"

"Hello Naruto-kun shall we be on our way"

"You're the boss"

Naruto followed Ebisu to a training ground a little far away from konoha central. He said "Naruto, this is training ground No. 25. As you can see it is not exactly anything special, just a patch of land with some training posts, a river and some trees here and there. What is your opinion of this ground?"

"Boring sensei"

Ebisu developed a tick mark. "Were you calling me boring Naruto?"

"Yep, but my answer was also the same"

"You know what, if I keep getting angry for every comment of yours, I might not make it 30 years of age due to all the stress so I will just ignore most of them."

"That's the spirit Sensei!" Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"You are not helping Naruto. Anyway to the topic, everything I teach you may not be flashy but it will definitely help you in your career. However I want to first see what you are made of. So let spar, You can use any ninja art you want, however I will hold back to only Taijutsu. You ready?"

Ebisu looked around to see a giant fridge flying toward him. _WHAT THE HELL_. Were his thoughts as he dodged it. What followed were tons of items, all sorts of things from paper clips to shuriken to home appliances. Ebisu was sure the last thing was a giant gate. He barely had time to dodge all the assorted items when a giant puff of techniques dispelling was heard. He turned around to see that all the items he had dodged had turned back into Naruto clones and at least five of them were within his guard. Though Ebisu managed to dispel them, he was surprised at the level of strategic thinking that Naruto had shown. _He took advantage of the facts that I was confused to get so many clones within close range. The boy thinks fast in battle situations. _Suddenly half the clones got an evil smirk on their faces. They were going through hand signs for the Henge No Justu and then..

…

…

…..

Ebisu was in heaven.

_20 minutes and a lot of tissues in the nose later!_

"I will give it to you Naruto, you've got the art of distracting people down pretty well and though you really do fight like a drunken brawler, you are wise in selecting your moves and counterattacks.

_Of course when you fight Hardcore Badasses like Itachi, Obito, Diedera, Kisame, Nagato and of course Madara, if you don't improve you are dead. Evil, but hardcore badasses. _Chibi Naruto said with an annoyed look inside Naruto's head. _Okay, I seriously need a mental checkup, what's next? I start saying Shannaro! And go violent every twenty seconds?_

As Naruto's mental rant was continuing Ebisu was also ranting rather well in the real world. He had started off at Taijutsu, passed through his greatness, come into the history of konoha, touched past his great teaching skill, flew to first shinobi world war and was just about to start another hint on his greatness and start lecturing about something else when Naruto interrupted. "Now wonder that brat keeps running away from you, if I continue hearing more lectures, I have half the mind to wear a ladies muffler as a cape and try to assassinate the old man before the three meals. See sensei, the point is I don't work well when people lecture me, instead you show me something and I will work it out slowly. That's how I learn the best"

Ebisu completely ignored the first part of his speech. "I suppose that would have worked if we had more time but"

Before the man could rant again, Naruto said a few words "Shadow Clones. Huge Chakra. Up to 500. Capish?"

(Thankfully) This shut the man up. His face seemed to glow with excitement. He asked Naruto "You put a lot of thought into it didn't you. I thought you wouldn't even notice it till someone told you."

Naruto sweatdropped and massaged his head "Ofcourse not Sensei". Was it really that easy to spot that you would get your memories back?

Soon Ebisu had Naruto make about 50 clones, He watched in amazement at seeing such a huge number of solid clones. "I have never seen people with enough chakra to make this much clones, screw 500" He said.

"Okay, about 45 of you will be working on a little chakra control exercise I will teach you while five of you will help the original on training."

A clone standing on water asked "Which exercise sensei?"

"It is called the surface climbing or as we call it in konoha, the tree climbing exercises….wait you are standing on water, which means you are already cleared up to there?" He asked with a bewildered face. "How do you know this exercise?"

Inwardly Naruto cursed his own boastful nature. "Oh! In a last ditch effort to be able to do bunshin and pass the academy, I asked the old man for help in chakra control he showed me both these exercises. It seems it is impossible for me to cast such a low leveled Ninjutsu"

"Hmm….Then I will show you the next exercise in Chakra Control." Ebisu went on to describe how splitting apart sand particles could help in chakra control. When he finished his lecture, half the clones were asleep, and the other half were picking fights with each other. Annoyed he let the clones try. The clones had learnt their lesson, they acted like they had some difficulty. To a sage who could tune his chakra to nature and then fine tune it to suit each individual member of the united shinobi forces, this was a piece of cake, however to regain hi sage level of chakra control, Naruto would have to work some more on his meditation. Naruto made a mental note to do so. The real Ebisu lead to a clearing a bit farther away, he made Naruto and all the clones watch as he ran through the first kata of the academy style over and over again. Then he had Naruto work on it while the clones supervised him correcting his mistakes. Naruto had to accept; that was a pretty good idea. Ebisu went to check on his clones who were still faking having problems. When he came back he saw Naruto had gotten into a brawl with his own clones. _Only you Naruto, are capable of starting a fight with even yourself._ He thought exasperatedly as he pacified them.

"What went wrong Naruto?"

The clones and the original started complaining. "This ass of a boss can't even take a suggestion."

"You call that taunt a suggestion, you should try it yourself then" and so on it went to the start of a brand new brawl.

Ebisu was fed up. "Okay, that is enough. Naruto, dispel all of 5 of yourselves"

He did that and immediately said "No wonder my clone were angry, I was acting like an ass. But then I was so frustrated too"

"And why was that Naruto?"

"Sensei, are you sure you showed me the right kata. It feels so wrong."

"Show me Naruto". Naruto went through the Kata as Ebisu did and Even Ebisu could see that it did not fit Naruto's body language at all.

"Ok. Naruto since this is the first Session we will cut it short today. Tomorrow. Same Time. Here. And bring your lunch; you will stay till the evening." Ebisu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Man, I still don't know that Jutsu."

"**Why did you fake about your Chakra control. Boy?" **It was the voice of the kyuubi.

_Oh! I forgot about our agreement. Were you watching my training Kurama?_

"**STOP CALLING ME KURAMA YOU BRAT, and it was an improvement from watching a sewer even though you still don't compare to me. Even with all your training forever, I would kick your ass"**

_Kurama, does the ego also increase with the number of tails? And I was faking control cos I didn't want to answer anyone's questions. I mean one of the oldest creature sin the world doesn't believe me. Why would a human do so?"_ Naruto had walked out of the training ground and was cruising the streets of Konoha. He completely tuned out the Fox's enragement from the Ego comment and just enjoyed the streets of "old" Konoha. He wished it would have been looks of adoration and Happiness which he had started receiving instead of the glares he was currently getting. On turning around the corner Naruto saw someone who made his heart leap. _Hinata Hyuuga_. His lover and greatest supporter. _No, No this is not that Hinata, this is the Hinata that is still not confident in herself, this is the Hinata that needs a push in the right direction. Anyway who says I can't enjoy some time with her._

Hinata's day had started off bad. Very bad. She had to spar with Hanabi yet again. And she could not bring herself to hurt her little sister. Hinata understood that if she didn't win these matches, father would never respect her. Even then, she couldn't let herself hurt her last memory of her mother. Worse, nowadays even Hanabi had started growing cold and aloof like the rest of the clan. She had even started sneering at Hinata. _Anyway, I am a failure, ots only that Hanabi-chan also recognized it._

"What's with the long face Hinata?" A bright and cheerful voice asked.

Hinata looked up to see her crush and her inspiration Naruto. Needless to say, she immediately started competing with Tomatoes for the Most-Red-Object-Awards and her stuttering, for which she had been reprimanded countless times by her father, worsened. She was hardly able to form a sentence. "G...Good M…morni..ng N..Naruto K…kun., H..how'd…do y..y…you'd….d…do?"

"I'm fine Hinata-chan, how are you?"

_Chan? Naruto-kun is calling me chan. OHMYGOD…..must not faint must not faint._

"I….m f..fine N..Naruto K..kun. A….re y..you training?" She asked seeing his sweaty outfit.

"Na, I was training, but for now I'm done. Say, did you have breakfast?"

The question was answered by a growl from Hinata's stomach. Hinata had run out of the dojo crying. She thought if she came to the suburbs, she would feel better. So she hadn't had any breakfast. By now Hinata had left tomatoes and chilies in the dust in the competition and was well on the way to inventing a new shade of red for herself. _Don't faint Don't faint_. Had become her minds motto. However the embarrassment was too much, especially for someone trained all life to act lady like and regal.

However Naruto brushed it off "I know right, even I'm hungry" His next statement was the official inauguration of Hinata red, a new colour found only in the facial regions of Hinata Hyuuga. "Say what Hinata Chan. I'll go change up and then we will go to the new café the opened in West district. You fine with that?" Hinata had managed to say Yes despite all the blood in her face before she fainted.

Office of the Hokage

Ebisu stood in attention, and a model to behold that attention was, in front of the Hokage's Desk. Hiruzen sighed, "At ease Ebisu-kun, there is no need to be formal. This is more like grandfather checking on his grandson's progress. So, how was the first day?"

Ebisu soon left after giving a brief report. When he left Hiruzen looked worried. He had never shown Naruto any Chakra control exercises. Not because he didn't want to but because he didn't have time to. If this was any other Genin he would have let it pass. But this was the village's Jinchuriiki. But above all this was his Foster grandson lying about his Ninja training. The boy had received training from somewhere else. Even the way Ebisu described him fight was that like that of a veteran with lots of experience. All these along with Naruto-kun's expression yesterday left a bitter taste in the professor's mouth. He had to get to the bottom of all this.

* * *

**Many lines, jokes and Ideas are from other fanfiction's I have read before. Also check out my other story, Of Computers and Tailed Beasts. I think its fun. PEOPLE ABOUT TO PRESS THE FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE BUTTON, both of these options are available in the Review column also. Please leave a review. Bye Charmerdark :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is mainly focused on NaruHina Romance. I have the next chapter almost ready and will update when I get enough reviews. Yep. I'm evil indeed. Reviews practically keep me alive now. Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Hinata woke up, she had no idea where she was. Memories of her first kidnapping attempt, which was the starting of all her doubts, started resurfacing. Hinata was starting to shiver slightly when she heard a voice she often heard even in her dreams. "Yo, Hinata. You fainted in the middle of the road and I didn't know your house. I know its improper and all, but the closest place was my house. I had a shower and a change so let's go and get something for ourselves to eat." What she didn't know was that Naruto was trying to put as much as possible in the sentence before she fainted.

This brought all the memories back to Hinata, who yet again started blushing.

"Hinata, if you start fainting again I'll seriously start have to take you to the hospital."

_Must not faint. Must not faint._ Her mind went back to its motto.

"Sh….shall we g…ggo Naruto-kun" She slowly said gathering all her courage.

"Nice! Your stammer is decreasing. We should work on that a bit." The very statement was a disaster. It caused Hinata's stammer to increase tenfold.

"T….th…..thha…..than….thank Yo…you…NN..Naruto…k…kkun" The very thought that Naruto thought she had improved was enough to make her that nervous. Naruto however was seething on the inside. _This is all because the temes in the stuck up clan thought she was good for nothing and insulted her. I will NOT let that happen again. This time around she will have me to depend on. Each time her clan attacks her confidence, I will boost it. No matter what, Hinata will not be insulted as a weakling heir this time._ When Hinata turned around she saw Naruto lost in thought, but what surprised her was the look of fierce determination in his eyes.

"I..is any…anything the matter N..Naruto-k..kun? Y..you have a f..fierce l..look on…your face"

This seemed to have bought the blond back to this world as his eyes lost the twinkle and he focused back on her. Now his eyes seemed to have a different sort of flame. The warm one that made you feel all safe and homely. "Nope, Nothings wrong Hinata-Chan. Let's go"

He opened the door and led Hinata out. _ The outside of the building is so shabby and considering Naruto-kun's habits I thought the inside would also be like that. However it is very neat in there._

"N..naruto-kun, have you gone to th..this c..cafe before?" She wanted to get some conversation going.

"No, not actually. I heard it was pretty good from around and I thought you might like it if our first date was there." Hinata immediately went back to full blush mode. She even found out three more new shades of red. "D….da…date?" She somehow managed to whisper out. "Please, Hinata. I know I was somewhat dense, but what sort of a ninja am I if I don't find out someone stalking me now and then. The blush every time I looked at you was also a giveaway." In truth Naruto had never found Hinata even once during their Academy days, he found about it all during the war days. But all's well that ends well and all so he went with it.

"Then why are you acting on it only now? You knew all these years!" Hinata looked livid with anger.

Naruto however turned serious. "That is part of what I want to tell you once we reach there. I promise you there is a reason. So shall we be _Hime?_" He ended the last part teasingly.

Hinata was wondering whether she had used up all her life's luck in one day. If she had, she did not regret it at all as long as the date went well. "S..so c…can we h..hold h..hands Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked surprised. In truth he was not sure whether he could be that upfront with Hinata so he had decided not to make things awkward. If she was fine with it, then who was he to change her mind. He said "Ah! Where are my manners? May I have the honour of escorting you?" offering his hand. Hinata shyly accepted the offer and put his hand in hers. They set of towards the café which was not far from there.

**(PLAY NARUTO OST (unreleased) – Konoha Peace)**

As Naruto and Hinata walked, people on the road had started to notice. Some of the younger girls who had never met Naruto started giggling. They thought Naruto and Hinata were a new couple on their first date or something. The air of awkwardness around Naruto and Hinata gave them this impression. On the other hand some of the older citizens were worried. _Why is the Kyuubi with the Hyuuga Princess? Is he trying to bewitch her to gain more power? Is this the start of its plans?" _Many of them did not even hold back on the glares. Naruto however did not want Hinata to be troubled by the glares. So he told Hinata "Hey Hinata! We are Ninja right? Let's just roof hop." Hinata was very observant and she knew Naruto didn't want her to be upset because of the glares that he seemed to keep getting. "Fine N-Naruto-kun." She knew there was no way all these glares were because of his pranks. There was definitely something else also involved.

Hinata and Naruto hopped on to the nearest Balcony and started hopping from roof to roof. Hinata saw that Naruto had absolutely no problem even on Vertical surfaces. "Could It be you know the tree climbing exercise Naruto kun?" She asked. "Ya, well you see I was somewhat stupid in the Academy right?" "Yes, you were pretty stupid Naruto-kun" She said with a teasing smile. Naruto was shocked he didn't fall. His precious stammering shy Hinata had just teased him! Getting the astonished look out of his face Naruto told Hinata as if he was whining "You weren't supposed to agree to that Hinata-chan" _If Hinata-chan still has this much confidence. This will be too easy. In no time Hinata will be the one I know from the war times._ "I-i-i-im So-sor-rry N-Naru-t-to kun" Her stuttering was at new levels. _Damn, I guess that was too much to hope for. I have got work cut out for me._ "It's fine Hinata-Chan. Left from the next roof." And they continued till they reached a café.

It was a two story building with the first floor having glass windows that showed the street and the second floor mainly composed of balcony which seemed to have picnic tables for customers. The board read _**"Anteiku."**_ It was a new café and that was the reason he had brought Hinata here. He really didn't want the first date with Hinata to be in Ichiraku Ramen. It was the best on earth but he read the first date should be a bit more elegant. Any other restaurant would give him cold glares or straight out refuse him service. A new store might not do that. Key word might. When they approached the café they noticed something. There was no door on the ground floor. The door seemed to be in the terrace on the first floor. Naruto burst into a smile. "Look at that Hinata, that is the smartest and the most polite way of saying Shinobi only please. Since civilians can't hop to the first floor thy just can't enter. So there is no need to write "Restricted to Shinobi" or anything like that." Even Hinata seemed amused by this new idea. "So, shall we go in, my lady" Naruto asked in a gentlemanly tone. "N-Naruto-kun. Please stop teasing me" A pink Hinata replied. "Sorry, Sorry. I just couldn't resist seeing you in pink Hinata. You are just too cute that way." A goofy Naruto replied.

Needless to say, Hinata's mind went back to chanting _Must not faint. Must not faint._

Hinata and Naruto just hoped on to the terrace and entered inside. The café seemed to be made in an entirely different architectural style. Wooden flooring and brown seemed to be the main focus. It was a definite contrast to the traditional bars and tea stands of konoha. The customers were all Shinobi. Not that it was expected of civilians to jump a floor just to get into a café. A waitress came to them "Welcome to café Anteiku. Would you like a window seat or would you pick a picnic table, Private spaces are also available" She had purple hair, much like Hinata's and her bangs completely covered her right eye."

"A private space would be the best." Naruto replied. She nodded. "Please follow me" She led the couple to the ground floor which seemed to have little cabin like rooms also. She led them into one. "Please decide on your order soon." And she left. "Man, this place is really tailor made for Shinobi. They've even kept rooms were we can discuss secrets." "Y-yes, e-even t-the a-air is so c-calming. It s-smells of f-flowers and grass." Came Hinata's reply. Naruto had to agree to that. If Ichiraku's didn't exist he would have made this his new hideout. The staff didn't even glare at him!

The waitress soon came back for their orders but Naruto and Hinata were busy talking about things that they had forgotten the order part. "Umm I will have some tea and … do you have ramen?" Naruto questioned. "I'm afraid we don't have either of them, we usually serve coffee and other snacks here. You see, we are not originally from this continent. We are refugees of the Great War in the northern lands. Since Hokage-sama was so gracious as to allow us to settle here. We decided to make sure the Ninja's of this village got to enjoy our cuisine. That is the least we can do. The civilians have not been very happy with outsiders and were causing problems for the "outsider's store" so we had to use the little door trick. I assure you Coffee tastes pretty good. We even have some traditional snacks like cinnamon buns." Naruto expected Hinata to jump at the name of cinnamon buns. After all it was her ramen…..or something like that but she just seemed intrigued just as Naruto. _Oh! So she doesn't know about cinnamon buns yet. Might as well as introduce her to her own comfort food. _"Say Hinata, Let's try some coffee and cinnamon buns. Shall we?" "That is fine Naruto-kun." "Ok, then. Two coffees and a plate of cinnamon buns please." The waitress nodded and left closing the door.

Naruto's face turned grim. "Hinata-Chan, what I am about to tell you is an S rank secret of the village under the punishment of death to all except Hokage and myself. Under no circumstances are you to reveal this to anyone without express permission from either the reigning Hokage or myself. Are we clear?" "Yes, Naruto-kun" Hinata's mind was reeling. _Is someone as weak as me ready to know something like this. Will I betray Naruto-kun's secret by mistake._ Naruto's eyes lost their stern touch. He looked at Hinata in a soothing manner. "It's ok Hinata-Chan, I trust you" and then Naruto told her about his Jinchuriiki status. At the end of it, he was slightly nervous. He was not sure as to how this Hinata would take this news. However Hinata was giggling. "So you are a living sealing scroll, Naruto-kun." Now he was sure that Hinata was teasing him. "Hinaaata-chaaan" He started whining again. "Don't be like that. I actually expected you to be in hysterics or something. I would have even understood if you wanted to stay away from me." As soon as he finished his words He saw Hinata glaring at him. Wait, Hinata and glaring? Naruto put his hands together and said "Kai" as he released a short burst of chakra. This seemed to intensify the glare. "Uh… Why are you glaring Hinata-Chan?" "Did you really believe I would leave you just because you had some monster sealed in you?"

"Hinata, what you just called "just" is the reason civilians keep trying to make holes in me by glaring" "Then they are idiots and I'm least bothered by their opinions" Her Byakugan was active and he was sure if the glare Hinata was giving off was directed at him, it would burn a serious part of his head off. Then something struck him. "You know Hinata, you didn't stutter even once throughout the whole conversation." Hinata immediately continued her mission of finding new additions to the red world through her face colour. "Besides, it's not like I doesn't have any benefits. I mean epic healing and ultimate stamina are good for any Shinobi"

Hearing the last part Hinata grew even read till she fainted, a trail of blood oozing from her nose. Naruto took a while processing her loss of consciousness and suddenly grew shocked. "DAMN! MY GIRLFRIEND IS A PERVERT!" Thankfully, Hinata woke up soon and Naruto completely avoided their last conversation lest she fainted again. Soon, there was a knock on the sliding door and Naruto told them to enter. It was the waitress with their order. The two were served with coffee and Cinnamon buns. Naruto was about to take a sip when the waitress told him. "Since it's your fist time drinking coffee, I suggest you add a bit of sugar." Both Naruto and Hinata took the advice and helped themselves to generous amounts of sugar from the sugar packets provided. From the very first sip, Naruto knew he was hooked. Tea held no comparison to the delicious beverage he was holding. It was almost at ramen levels. The burst of energy it provided him was also wonderful. However deep in his brain the RPC (Ramen Protection Centre) was not amused. _Bad, Bad Naruto, how dare he compare this brow liquid to the delicious food of gods, the Ramen. Blasphemy. _It immediately responded.

"**Brat, I order you to immediately get me the taste of some more of that heavenly liquid" **A booming voice ordered from inside him. _Kurama, is that you?_ Was his response. **"Shut up and get me more of it. Or I will start singing songs" **This immediately shut up the blond who very hastily got to drinking the next sip. No one deserved such a torture as Kurama's singing. Not even Kaguya.

Then Naruto saw Hinata timidly pick up a cinnamon bun and eat it. As soon as it touched her tongue, her expression changed. The graceful Hyuuga princess gave way to a very Chibi Hinata who was munching on the cinnamon bun while moaning in all sorts of ways. Naruto chuckled wondering whether this was how he reacted when he first had Ramen. His hand went to pick a cinnamon bun when he heard a growl. He looked up to see Chibi Hinata glaring at him with red devilish-looking-eyes. He retracted his arm lest he even lost it forever. But his Hinata-chan wouldn't do something like that….would she?When it came to cinnamon buns, Hinata was just brutal! So he didn't want to provoke her.

The rest of the date went well with Hinata ordering another two more plates of her new favourite food and Naruto having to order something else to eat. Hinata seemed to get very comfortable talking to Naruto, and they flirted, rather pointlessly, for some time. They talked about various things which he knew Hinata was comfortable talking about. He didn't want to see her land in hard-to-talk areas like her family or her mother so he steered clear of them. He would wait and give Hinata some time to think and talk when she was ready to. The date was soon over and Naruto paid the bill, which proved to be a slimming exercise for his beloved Gama-chan. _I wonder if this is how Iruka-Sensei feels when he treats me to Ramen_ he thought, crying Anime tears.

Naruto escorted her back to the Hyuuga compound. The guards their wrinkled their eyes and were about to glare at Naruto. When they felt Hinata Hyuuga, the gentlest and according to them the most un-Hyuuga-ish Main branch member giving them the Hyuuga Glare no.24®, one of their strongest glares only matched by Uchiha Glare No. 17®, so perfect that Hiashi-sama himself would have been proud. They felt cold shivers going through their spines at the look which thankfully had not been reinforced with the Byakugan, that version was the "Forbidden Hyuuga Glare No®", a technique so difficult that people like Neji, the clan prodigy, couldn't pull it off. Naruto was chuckling the whole while and soon he said bye to her. He would have attempted a peck on her cheeks if he wasn't scared of Hiashi-teme. As much as Naruto hated him, that man was a true master of the ancient Hyuuga glare techniques. He would have to access Kyubii mode to keep up and he was not sure if he could manage that right now. Naruto turned and left to find an empty training ground. If he wanted to keep up to at least some amount of his old power, he needed to train a lot more and this time he was not going to be a one trick pony who depended on Kyuubi for every single problem. That he was sure of.

* * *

**So, how was Anteiku? Next part will show some training and I'm sure I will start canon in other one or two chappy. I have the next chappy almost ready. So review and I will update.**

**CharmerDark**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello CharmerDark here with another chapter of Naruto: A Second Chance. I Actually hit 50 reviews too! But the sad part is I got 50 reviews from 10k+ views. Does that mean the story is that pathetic? Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto had rushed back to his own home. If he wanted to save all his precious people this time around, he needed to plan. He also needed to be ready for the consequences of his action. He would have to take all important matters, events and even trivia into account. _Mann….This really isn't my style. This is more like Shika's thing._ He whined to himself_. But I'm the one who is back. It's my job to make sure their will moves on and this time I'm also going to live my life to the fullest_. As soon as he reached his Apartment, Naruto made about 50 clones. "You guys know what to do"

"Yes Boss" Came a mass reply. Naruto nodded and left the area. Ebisu sensei had left him early since today was his first day. That man was most likely going through possible lesson plans for Naruto right now. Though he had a tendency to go into long lectures, the man was good at what he did and Naruto had to accept it.

Meanwhile Naruto had to train and build up his body strength and get himself a better taijustsu style. His current style was spontaneous and surprising. That is, he through his fist around and prayed to god that it worked and he was supposed to be a mainly Taijustsu fighter with Rasengan as support. Even Naruto had to admit it. He was pretty pathetic. Period. But that didn't mean he had to run by the same rules this time. This time he was going to kick ass and take name!

All these thoughts swarming his mind Naruto made his way back to training ground no. 25. Just then he remembered one thing. The last clone. During his date with Hinata, though he acted cool, it was his first date too. He was just as nervous as her but couldn't afford to look nervous. He had at least 25 clones running in the library reading books on dating. They were to dispel at one every minute rate. Halfway through the date Naruto understood that though all the tips which kept popping in his head were useful, it was better if he let things just happen. So he had silently made a clone and dispelled it to let the others know.

However only one clone was still alive and he was running free in the library. _I'm gonna kick my own ass if you have caused any trouble, myself. _He thought as he dispelled it. It seemed the clone was reading up on the famous Shinobi from the second Shinobi World war. Having seen most of them in battle, the info was not actually a shocking thing for the genin. **"If you come down here I can easily kick your ass, you blond mop"** Kyuubi growled out. _Oh! Kurama_ **"DON'T CALL ME KURAMA" **_Come on, how many times have we gone through this game Kura-. _**"AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME MY NAME!" **came the growl. Riling up the old fox was something he would never grow tired of.

Naruto went on to start a physical exercise program which would make Lee proud of him. He knew it was somewhat overkill but being the jinchuriki of the world's strongest tailed beast seemed to have its own perks. Aside from what pervs like Hinata thought, Naruto could strain his muscles to the limit and still come out at hundred percent after a short nap. Why waste such a precious gift. He did pushups, pull-ups, crunches and all sorts of other exercises. He then set out to kick the wooden target kept there from various angles. Kick it high, low and at mid-levels. All of these at least a hundred repetition each. All fighting styles involved giving damage in the end, so no matter what Ebisu comes up with tomorrow, these strikes would only help Naruto.

After the flurry of physical exercises, Naruto decided to turn to the spiritual side of chakra. Spiritual energy required for Chakra was normally derived from emotions or even a person's will. Few bothered to meditate in order to boost their spiritual energy. However, since becoming a sage, Naruto had fallen in love with the gentle art. He loved feeling Nature, in all its bounty, all around him. In essence, Sage mode involved bringing that Nature into you. Taking a piece of Nature within you. Even if he didn't dare to try his sage mode didn't mean he couldn't try meditating.

Naruto sat down in the lotus position. He slowly calmed his breathing. It seemed this body was not used to sitting in one place at all. He didn't complain. He knew that till he took the Sage training with ma and pa, he was a runt who couldn't sit in one place. But since when had Naruto Uzumaki stopped trying?

Soon he was successful in calming his body, and taming his mind to remain clear. He could slowly start sensing those around him, mainly the presence of trees and rocks. Shocked, he opens his eyes and checks himself in the nearby pond. No his eyes had no yellow underline. That meant he had not absorbed Natural Energy and he was sure of that. _Then how did I start sensing things? I am sure I was not a sensor in my last life. _He opened his eyes and tried sensing and much to his dismay, he found nothing. He went back into the lotus position and tried again.

After a brief amount of time he was able to sense chakra signatures again. The closest to him seemed to be an ANBU patrol of the village. They had just passed through the front of the training ground and were moving on. On further tying to extend his senses, he was able to find a giant source of chakra, one of the largest in the area on the Hokage Mountains. On further closer observation….or sensing, he realized that it was jiji. Jiji seemed to be feeling very sad. _Wait, how did I know that?_ He just knew it from Jiji's chakra. _Hey Kurama, have you decided to let me use some sort of advanced version of negative emotion sensing? I can sense sadness also, not only hatred. Cool work bro._

"_**Moooooorrrreeeeeee Coooooooooooooffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeee" **_He heard a voice drawling. Was kyuubi sleeptalking? He would have his fun later picking on the tailed beast's sleeping habits, right now he had a super rare Ninja ability to learn. _How do you learn to be a sensor? Is there a sensor training course in Konoha? Man I need help._ Naruto also found out something else. When he started thinking and his mind became distracted, he could no longer sense anything. _ I should be concentrating silently if I want to be able to sense things? Then this is cannot be used as a battlefield technique._

_Well, who better than the "professor" to ask? _And Naruto set of to the Hokage mountains. He found the old man on his own head, staring at the village with sad eyes_._ "Old man! How are you? Wipe that sad look from your face, believe me you don't want any more wrinkles" Hiruzen Sarutobi turned to see his foster-grandson coming running to him. He had already sensed the blonde sunshine coming around and was waiting to meet him. "Hello Naruto-kun. What are you doing here this evening?"

"I sensed you here and came to see you, old man"

The hokage was confused. "Sensed. Now that is new Naruto-kun! Could you tell me more about it?"

"That's what I actually came for Old man, I was sitting in the training field no.25 and meditating when-"

The old man raised an eye and started teasing Naruto "Since when do you meditate Naruto-kun?"

"Old man, stop making fun of me, for the sake of god" Naruto pouted. Hiruzen laughed "I'm sorry Naruto, I just couldn't resist. Let me guess. Meditation is a part of your catching up scheme. Right? I remember Mediation was taught from the second year as a non-testing subject. I also happen to remember Iruka complaining about how you were never available for that class."

Naruto laughed. "I know right! Iruka-sensei and Ebisu-sensei have something in common. Both of them can make anything seem boring with their lectures."

Hiruzen flashed him an evil smile. "I will be sure to pass this on to both of them tomorrow." Naruto paled "You w-wouldn't d-do th-that will y-you old man. I w-will get h-hours of full blown lectures from both of them."

"It seems mighty tempting Naruto-kun. What should I do?" Hiruzen asked in an innocent tone. Seeing Naruto's face starting to turn blue, he stopped "I'm just kidding Naruto-kun"

"Thank the gods, now I will get to the point old man" Said Naruto. "While I was meditating I slowly started to be able to feel all the trees around me, Soon I felt the entire konoha, but it was very dim. Bu you were here old man, I promise you have quite the presence. You were like a huge brown and red glow. But old man, I can't describe how, but you felt so sad"

The professor's mind was reeling. _It seems like Naruto-kun has developed a mighty powerful sensing ability, training ground 25 is far away from here, about 20 kilometer, but why was he able to sense only me?_ "Naruto, how come you felt only me?"

"There were many people in Konoha, but it was as if there was a fog near me and everywhere close to me, I could barely feel the other people. But you are pretty bright old man. But the problem is the moment I begin thinking about something, anything else, I can't feel anyone anymore."

Hiruzen was still thinking. _The hazy feeling will most likely be his own chakra, Naruto has a about as much chakra as me, and he is in the age when chakra coils are still growing. His sensory ability will mostly likely be completely be blocked by his own chakra. And he also needs a lot of work to get this technique into practical use if small thoughts shake it off._

The hokage spoke "Naruto-kun you have as much chakra as me, so I bet your own chakra is blocking your sensing capabilities. And for the other part, it means that you have just activated your sensing. But I am curious about when you told me that you could feel my emotions. So tell me what do you feel now?"

Naruto settled down in lotus position, and went back to meditation. The Sandaime was observing. _His form is perfect and so is his breathing. The posture leaves no space for further correction and he has very less movements. It's almost as if he is training to be a sage._

Naruto opened his eyes after sometime. "Seriously old man, you feel doubt on me? I see where your happiness and pride comes from but what's with the doubt and small feeling of uneasiness?"

Guess I can't hide it from you anymore Naruto-kun, but Ebisu tells me that you already know tree climbing, Water walking, your sudden changes unsettle me." As soon as he finished, the god of Shinobi noticed Naruto's face fall into an expression of being caught after a prank. "O guess I just can't hide it from you, can I old man! The truth is, I didn't just decide to change in one day. I was about to change as soon as I became a Genin. I have been preparing for some time now. I peeked on a genin team to learn how to climb trees and walk on water. Yesterday's incidents just spurred me on further" He replies back.

Surprisingly (for Naruto, that is) the hokage nodded. He had suspected something like that. "As for your sensory ability, there is an entire clan in konoha that specializes in sensing."

_The Yamanaka_. Naruto thought. However his words were different "There is a clan in Konoha for sensing and then your Ninjas take hours to catch me. That's kinda pathetic old man. So which is this clan?"

"You have a point Naruto-kun, but then you always have to put more effort when you pass their area. It's the Yamanakas. Remember the flower shop in west Konoha? It belongs to them?"

"Ino, from my class is from that clan. So is she also a sensor?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun; maybe her father thought it wasn't time yet.""

"By the way old man, why were you so sad when I was coming?" Naruto was concerned.

"I was remembering my wife Naruto; she used to love the crescent moon"

"Where is Obaa-san now?" He asked impulsively and almost winced at his grandfather's pained expression. "She is gone Naruto, she died on the day of Kyuubi's attack." The pain in Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyes was just too much. He was so used to seeing the sagely Sandaime Oji-san, to Naruto this pained expression was something alien. Naruto just broke down crying. "I'm so sorry old man"

"What are you being sorry for Naruto-kun? You are not the Kyuubi. And it is not your fault." Naruto was still sobbing when he felt a warm hug. His foster-grand….no, his grandfather was hugging him. "It's alright Naruto; I have come to terms with it by now. It's not good to dwell too much into the past. Live now, learn from yesterday. Don't be trapped in it"

The grandfather and grandson just stayed the under the moonlight, watching the village both had sworn to protect. After sometime Hiruzen ruffled Naruto's hair "Say what Naruto-kun, let's go get some Ramen"

This wiped all sadness from the young blond. Naruto was jumping around in happiness soon.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen" He started chanting. Hiruzen also smiled and they set off.

**Another hour later**

Naruto was perfectly happy. He had just polished a couple of dozens of ramen bowls. Best part of Jiji's treats was that you could eat as much as you want. Being the hokage gave a pretty good salary, he guessed. He could still remember his Jiji's funeral. How helpless he had felt at that moment. He was not gonna let that happen this time around either. When he reached home, he saw 50 tired looking clones. "Are you guys done?" he asked. One of them answered. "Short term plans are ready"

This was the reason Naruto had set up these clones. They were spending the entire evening brainstorming on what to do. They had bought up every memory, discussed and debated every possible solution. When 50 minds worked into it, so many perspectives were possible and ever one was as creative as a Naruto's. **(A/n: - Is that a compliment or an insult, the author is not sure himself! XP)**

Naruto went to bed; he had a long day tomorrow. The clones already had instructions to dispel in groups of four after he was asleep.

* * *

**I know it's just another filler I will get to work on the next chapter immediately. But I wanted some Sarutobi Bonding done too. Next Chappy is Training and then the chappy after that I will start off with canon. Anyway Read and Review for next chapter. **

**CharmerDark :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yet another filler. My everlasting thanks to my reviewers. You are my strength. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Even before the rays of the shining father had started to touch the gentle landscape, Naruto was awake. His alarm clock had woken him up. The sun rose well before four in konoha and in the land of fire in general. They were also abundantly blessed with most other resources and gentle climate for most parts of the year. This meant immense cultivation and trade. Any wonder the Fire Daimyo always topped the list of richest men on earth?

Naruto was slightly jogging as he moved to training ground 25. He figured it was a pretty good way to get his blood flowing. Naruto also avoided the urban areas instead choosing to move through the outskirts. The outskirts were the area between the walls and the city that had been left largely empty. This was primarily to put some space between the defenders and invaders in case of any invasion of konoha. Konoha did not have any geographical advantage like Iwa, Kumo,Kiri or Suna. The best konoha had was a deep forest around it.

To Naruto the outskirts meant no glares from civilians and he was more than happy to go for that option. Years of disuse had transformed the outskirts into a garden. A garden but not a forest. Since a forest would mean decrease in visibility, it was a frequent D rank mission to clear the larger trees and shrubs of this area.

Naruto was soon at the 25th training ground, all warmed up from the jog and ready for a full day of training when his sensei arrived in the poof of a shunshin. _'Man, I've gotta learn that Jutsu badly'_ he thought.

"Hey sensei, Good Morning. I finished the chakra control exercise you gave me" Naruto waved and told. Ebisu was stunned; it was simply unheard of a ninja finishing this chakra exercise in one day. _'Could Naruto be lying to escape the 'boring' exercises?' _He wondered

"Please show me Naruto-kun" Naruto wasted no time in showing an awestruck Ebisu his mastery of the exercise. Needless to say, Ebisu was pleased _'I have got a real gem. He has incredible talent. I wonder how he ended up as the dead last'_ he wondered.

"Naruto, I am surprised. I was thinking of making you do this exercise the whole day and then letting you practice it at home from then, but since you have already finished it we will work on something else. How about we work on the three academy jutsu?"

"Whaaaat? Those three techniques are so boring. I can't even do one of them. Even the old man accepted that I have too much chakra to do a bunshin. I can only do Kage Bunshin, but that's alright, since I can throw tons of them around." Naruto was whining.

Ebisu laughed lightly. "How about I teach you a Jutsu based on the Kage Bunshin?"

"You are teaching me Jutsu? Yatta! Awesome! And here I thought you were gonna drawl the whole day about some stupid theory."

Even though Ebisu had an ominous looking sweatdrop behind his head, he answered. "Naruto, you know I am a Tobuketsu jonin specializing in teaching. I do understand that you learn better from doing. So no more lectures for you. Only short 'reviews' into topics before teaching them. Anyway the Jutsu I am going to teach you is the **Kage Buki No jutsu (the Shadow weapon technique**). I will demonstrate first." Ebisu said pulling out a shuriken. He flipped through a few hand signs before throwing the shuriken and crying out "**Kage Shuriken No Jutsu**"

The kunai seemed to multiply as they flew hitting a nearby tree as about 20 shuriken. Ebisu turned to see Naruto looking at him with drool coming out of his mouth, "Naruto! Wipe of that droll…" The man went into a brief review of the jutsu before teaching Naruto the handsigns and asking him to try using Kunai.

Naruto slowly went through the handsigns before throwing a kunai and shouting **"Kage Kunai No Jutsu" **The effect was surprising. The kunai multiplied…

Into a shower of kunai that lasted about a minute. The targeted tree looked black from all the kunai's colour before they turned into a puff of smoke. Naruto turned to see a dumbstruck Ebisu.

Naruto and Ebisu would continue training on the jutsu and its variants till the afternoon. Their main concern was aiming. Naruto had a pretty much ok aim but Ebisu wanted perfection. He soon understood that Naruto's Kunai and shuriken ills were also mediocre at best. So, Naruto had to go through lessons on that too. Naruto, when taught in practical ways, was already a genius student. So with his clones, he would get strong in no time. Ebisu knew this and was determined to use it to the maximum. However right now the sun was at the very height and this made outdoor training difficult. So he called out to his student who was still throwing kunai at one of his own clones.

"Naruto, it's almost noon. Let's go to lunch. Since you have worked hard, I will buy. BUT NO RAMEN" He knew how the blond changed into an eating machine when he went near that food item and he was not ready to risk his purse.

Naruto looked like he was about to whine again so Ebisu said "Naruto, you should eat more of proteins and"

"NO, NO don't go into lecture mode. I will eat anything you command me to" Naruto begged sitting on the ground. Ebisu had to sweatdrop. "Ok then, let's go"

Naruto followed Ebisu to the Market district. Civilians all around automatically went to glare mode. However, Ebisu was not like Naruto and he was not going to take any of their shit. He shot full powered glares right back. This unnerved many of the civies who went back to what they were doing. They didn't want to get Ninjas angry. Naruto was overjoyed '_He is actually sticking up for me! Ebisu-sensei is actually pretty cool!'_

They soon reached a nearby store called "DANGOYAKI". And Ebisu set of back to lecture mode "Despite the name, this store offers a wide variety of highly nutritious meals and since their customers are primarily Shinobi you can expect a welcome in here…" He turned around to find Naruto missing.

"Ebisu-sensei, are you gonna lecture the air or come and order some food" The voice came from inside the store. Naruto had already found a seat and was busy looking at the menu to order; Ebisu sighed, went to the table and gave his order also.

Soon the teacher and the student were discussing their plans. "Naruto, we will work on table manners and related etiquette right now. I have once seen you eat from the ramen shop in a simply horrendous fashion. I will not allow any of my students to breath in food in that manner. After that we will return to the training ground and you will, or your clones will read some books and instruction booklets that I have collected on various matters. After an hour we will work on taijitsu. I have set up an appointment with someone to help you in that field"

Naruto didn't know why a cold shiver crept through his back.

"Due to your huge chakra capacity, we have to assume that Genjutsu is currently out of you reach, that leaves…" Ebisu never finished the sentence.

"Don't tell me you believe on that crap, Ebisu" Someone told from the table behind them. Naruto and Ebisu turned to see a certain jonin who he had not seen since before the attack of pain. It was th =e genjutsu mistress of konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Ebisu that is just a popular misconception. A person like Naruto might not be able to use small genjutsu like Bunshin but his large chakra capacity is also a boon for him. While affecting a single person can be difficult for him large scale Genjutsus will be his forte."

Ebisu had a haughty smile. "Don't be ridiculous Kurenai. If, I, the elite instructor Ebisu tell its impossible it means it is impossible."

This seemed to have set up a flame in Kurenai's "I bet I could teach him too"

"Bet you can't" was Ebisu's reply.

"Can too"

"Can't"

"Can too"

"Can't"

"Can too"

"Ok then, Let us test it. If you can instruct Naruto in atleast four B or above ranked Genjutsu before the next month, I will tell you where the book signing for those cursed perverted little books will happen next. Believe me; those who know hold this secret very seriously."

"Ok, I accept it. I get a chance to crush your smug face and kill perverts. I am fine with it. Tell me where you meet up with Ebisu Naruto and we will meet there every day at six in the evening. Is that fine with you? "

"Yes mam" Naruto replied as if he had never met her before. Which he technically had not done yet.

"Oh! My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. You can call me Kurenai-sensei from now on. I also wanted to talk to you about something else also anyway." She soon moved out of the room. As soon as she left the door of the restaurant Ebisu got a weird smile. He turned to Naruto "And thus we have solved the problem of getting you a Genjutsu instructor"

Then, it all struck to Naruto. "Y-you p-pranked K-kurenai s-sensei into doing this. You knew all along"

"Actually, I didn't know that could be done, but when she told me I rolled with the plan" and Ebisu was smirking by now. Naruto slowly put his hands in the ram hand seal and said "Kai". The world didn't collapse. "It's just not possible for Ebisu-sensei to joke is it?" He asked himself loudly. When he looked up Ebisu was not pleased.

"Really Naruto-kun, is that how you thank me. I guess I will have to incorporate some more Shinobi lectures-" And Naruto was again at Ebisu's feet. "Anything But that" he was begging again. "Anyway, Sensei, how did you know where the perverted book signing is going on?" Ebisu started sweating "Uh-uhm. My intelligence network is wide and strong. That's how I know it."

"If you say so" Naruto gave a not impressed shrug. Ebisu just went back to his table etiquette lesson

The student teacher pair soon reached their training ground. Ebisu gave Naruto and his clones a wide variety of scrolls to read while he cleared any doubts they had. This seemed to go on for about an hour more until they heard a distant shout.

"YOUTH"

"I suppose it's about time to introduce your Taijitsu-sensei Naruto–kun" Ebisu said.

* * *

**I don't think I can reach canon by next chapter but I will try. Anyway Please read and Review.**

**CharmerDark**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back and I've passed from the author academy after learning the flashback no jutsu, the timeskip no jutsu and the cliffhanger no jutsu. I have both good news and bad news. Good news is DAILY UPDATE and the bad news is ...well check my profile for it. Sorry but this chapter is my comeback and I didn't have the time to check it again. So enjoy :)**

* * *

Naruto was sure he had heard that particular scream before. As soon as the memory hit him, he began paling. Ebisu, sensing Naruto's discomfort, asked "I take it you know them?"

"Once I went on a morning run to be faced by a weird man and a smaller clone in green leotards hugging each other saying something like this. It was also accompanied by a strange Genjutsu I couldn't break at all."

Ebisu frantically nodded his head. "That is one of the strongest Genjutsus ever. I have no idea how they create it. It is so effective; people have gone to PTSD for it. I believe the Konoha military hospital has a special ward to take care of this disorder." Student and teacher shivered and prepared themselves. "However Gai, as in the older man you mentioned, is also one of the best Taijitsu users in Konoha. Hardly two or three people can match him in pure Taijitsu and most of them have already passed away. I pulled in an old favour and got Gai to help you find a good Taijitsu style."

Naruto was really happy. Even though he had disrespected Ebisu-sensei, he still did so much for him. He looked like he was almost at tears. "Ebisu-sensei, you did so much for me. You even gave up your perverted book signing for me." At this Ebisu's eyes were twitching. "I don't know how to thank you. Other than Jiji, Iruka-sensei, and the Ichiraku's no one ever did anything even close to this for me."

Even when he was fighting the war trying to stop Madara, a small part of Naruto, the part of him born from years of being ignored and hated, never wanted the war to finish. During the war, he was the hero of the United Shinobi Forces. He was afraid that if the war ended, people would go back to ignoring him. He knew it was irrational but it still haunted him. Even after an entire life, the thirst for acknowledgment just didn't die from the boy. H was really touched by Ebisu, and Ebisu could see that in Naruto's eye.

Ebisu rarely took of his shades. He was very touchy about them and was never seen without them. So Naruto was surprised when Ebisu suddenly removed his shades and looked at Naruto. His eyes were deep black in colour.

"Naruto, you are my student, even if I did take you in a bit reluctantly. Being your Sensei meant i should impart knowledge and skill not only in your ninja skills but also to your overall development. I could most probably stuff you with Academy style Taijitsu but that would hinder you future growth that is why I invited Gai to work with me. Now stop looking like you are going to cry and start working" He said in almost stern voice, but it still had a tone of gentleness to it.

"Though if you want to repay me, achieve your goal of being the Hokage as you keep proclaiming. Then I could tell everyone that I trained a Hokage. You could also start listening to my instructional lectures." He started.

"The first one is a sure thing BUT NO CHANCE I'M LISTENING TO YOUR BORING LECTURES." Naruto shouted jubilantly.

Gai had slowed down when he saw that Ebisu and Naruto were both taking a few steps towards a better teacher-student relationship. He could feel that both could now trust the other better. He knew that such a bonding was very important and practiced it very often with his precious protégé Lee. Somehow most of the spectators seemed overcome by the green of youth when they saw his and lees youthful "Hug of youth™".

When he reached the pair he said, "Hello, Ebisu, is this your student who needs to fan his flames of youth into full power?" Naruto went straight back to paling. This was going to be one heck of a training session.

_(Author Art: Timeskip No Jutsu)_

Some 5 hours and a youthful training session later

Naruto slumped onto a stool at the Ichiraku's. He felt weak. It was indeed true that Gai was one of the toughest taskmasters in Konoha. That man had no mercy when it came to training. But Naruto was somewhat frustrated that nothing came about the whole ordeal.

_(Author Art: Flashback No Jutsu)_

"_Is this your student who needs to fan his flames of youth into full power?" Gai asked._

"_Yes, Naruto here needs some help on the Taijitsu section of Ninja Arts Gai. Academy style just does not seem to suit him. This is your specialty, so help me find a good Taijitsu style for him" Ebisu asked._

"_It is indeed glorious to see a student willing to work hard and achieve his springtime of youth. I, the sublime green beast of konoha Maito Gai shall strive to prepare him for his spring time of youth." This was followed by a horrid genjutsu which consisted of the waves crashing and sun setting into the sea behind Gai._

_Gai asked Naruto and Ebisu to spar so he could gain some understanding on Naruto and his preferred battle style. Naruto and Ebisu soon started sparing. The difference in their fighting style was obvious. While Ebisu used strict positions and attacks with pin point accuracy, Naruto's fighting consisted of throwing his arms around and praying to god that it hit the opponent._

_However both fought like experienced veterans, as if they had met these moves before and had countered them before also. While that was expected of an experienced Shinobi like Ebisu, Naruto fighting in such a manner confused Gai. Why! Naruto's base instincts and experience level seemed higher than Ebisu's. However Naruto also seemed to overstretch his arms and body constantly, as if he was moving a slightly bigger body. This along with the better far more advanced and disciplined skills of Taijutsu resulted in a win for Ebisu about 20 minutes later._

"_Yosh that was a most youthful meeting of Youth." 'That doesn't even make sense' both Naruto and Ebisu thought._

_Soon Gai got serious. He had Naruto try out various stances and movements from many styles. Some felt somewhat more comfortable than the academy style, while others were just as worse. However no style seemed to match Naruto, this went on until the evening and Gai had other duties to meet. So he took leave and left promising to come the next day._

_(Author Style: Flashback No Jutsu Kai!)_

Hours of kicking while standing in weird poses definitely was not in Naruto list of favourite things to do. But if it helped him protect his precious people he would roll with it.

"Welcome back my boy, you seem tired. What happened this time?" Good old Teuchi asked him.

" 'Youth' happened to me old man" Naruto muttered. He saw Teuchi grimacing and coming near him.

"Naruto, are you feeling all right? Do you want me to go get you some painkillers? I know for a fact that being in their 5 mile radius is a sure head-ache-starter." Naruto had to laugh at that.

This went on for some time till he remembered the time. It was almost 7! And he had promised to meet Kurenai by 6. Damn he was late. Naruto paid for the meal and ran at top speed to the training ground. As soon as he landed he found a tree growing around him, encircling him and tying him up.

'_Damn! Kurenai-sensei must be seriously angry! I can't even make the ram sign to dispel the damn illusion" _Naruto panicked.

The tree went on growing till a red eyed woman with long untamed black hair which would make her look beautiful and deadly at the same time grew from the tree. "I think I told you to come by 6 didn't I? Or are you in agreement with that chauvinist Ebisu and are helping him?" Her voice was cold. Very cold.

"I-I G-gai –S-sensei training" Naruto managed out. He was tired from all the training with Gai and had just run through half of the village in an effort to reach here as fat as possible.

As soon as the G-word was pronounced Kurenai understood the situation. It took some time for almost anyone's mind to cope up PGSD (Post-Gai-Stress-Disorder). She herself and most of her generation had grown up with him and was immune to the disease but not everyone was that lucky. The world seemed to shatter as Naruto saw himself in the training ground and Kurenai standing in front of him.

"This time since you are coping up with a rather …traumatic incident, I will forgive you. But I hate only perverts and Chauvinists more than people who can't keep their time. And before anything else laet me ask you something."

If the mood earlier was deadly this was pure hell. He knew a wrong answer would mean a very very painful time for me. Such was her current demeanor.

"Tell me, what are your intentions regarding my Hinata-chan" she commanded.

* * *

**So give your thoughts and ideas. Don't forget the criticism. Please review they keep me alive. Your's truly,**

**CharmerDark**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry Guys its unedited again. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Naruto knew that Kurenai was very protective of Hinata whom she considered her own younger sister. So he knew he should have expected something like that also. Last time he had been too oblivious to Hinata so Kurenai must have thought of him as just a dense boy. A seriously dense one, but still just a normal boy. This time was a completely different matter.

"She tells me that you knew that she was stalking you and you didn't react. If it is so, why are you reacting to the whole situation now? What are your intentions towards her? Are you trying to hurt her?" Each question was asked as if her voice was dipped in ice from the coldest depths of hell. A wrong answer might even result in a one-way trip to the above mentioned place.

"Do you know about the Forbidden Scroll fiasco?" Naruto asked her. She nodded still keep her sharp glare on him.

"Even though truth and justice were on Iruka-sensei's and my side, if I hadn't managed to learn Kage Bunshin sometime ago, both Iruka-sensei and I would have been dead bodies. The entire night, I was thinking on so many matters. Ninja's most likely don't live long and this incident taught me to live what my life had to the best. I knew everyone hated me for some reason. That was why I never actually acknowledged Hinata before. Why drag her also into the hate everybody was giving me? I guess that incident made me a bit selfish. Now Hinata is also messed up with the villager's irrational hatred of me. And she already had problems with her own family too" Naruto sighed. He truly was feeling ashamed

Kurenai was observing the boy in front of her. She was sure that the boy was either really brave or really stupid standing up to an elite Jounin. Naruto was definitely serious. The eyes were called the windows to the soul and Naruto's showed that Hinata was there even in his soul.

Naruto was somewhat sure that he was going to be blasted to some unbreakable and ever tormenting Genjutsu. He was running through various ways to escape from the situation. This was a skill that Ebisu-sensei had beaten into him. When facing a difficult situation, don't just rush into things without thinking, analyze the situation, find the enemy's weakness and exploit it to escape. Thankfully for Naruto he did not have to do any of this.

Kurenai's face broke into a smile. "Okay Naruto I believe you…..but" dark clouds were growing behind Kurenai and her smile had faltered into a neutral expression **(A/n: Believe me, those are ten times scarier than glares) **"if I as much as hear that you hurt my hinata in any way dying will be the least of your problems"

The clouds immediately went back to their stations and the weather was sunny again. Kurenai's face also turned serious. "This, Naruto-kun is the very first Genjutsu am going to teach you."

"It is called Hidden Weather jutsu. Unlike Normal Genjutsus which normally affect any one of the senses, this one should permeate through all 5 senses and convince the victim that the weather has indeed changed. So it is highly Chakra intensive. The effects are not very useful in battle either. So other than Genjutsu masters most people do not bother to learn this technique.

Even though a bit disappointed that it wasn't something to completely make Enemy's cry during battle the technique seemed cool so Naruto definitely wanted to learn it. "I'm ready Sensei, I'm ready how do we start" He was already fantasizing about the snowstorms and dust swirls he would make along with his entrance.

"aa…aaa….aaa Naruto-kun, first of all I have to see what you know about Genjutsu." She said in a teasing manner. "Naruto started sweating, "I may have missed the class on that day" eh…eh..eh"

"Naruto all Genjutsu work by sending a small stream of your chakra into your enemy's nervous system thereby causing the brain to perceive illusions that the caster decides."

"Then how do you control the illusion you send sensei" Naruto asked back. In his first chance he never was interested in Genjutsu because he thought it was boring. This time he needed every single tool in his arsenal if he was going to set the world right and he was determined to get them all by whatever means possible.

"As you might already know our body has a chakra flow. This flow of chakra happens in the chakra system. Handsigns that Ninja use allow us to, for a temporary amount of time, that is the time handsigns is used, to make changes in the flow, very slight ones. The consecutive flow of chakra in different designs due to many different designs occurring is the basis of both Genjutsu and Ninjutsu"

Kurenai further described about Genjutsu and its relation to handsigns. She had expected Naruto to fall asleep halfway but it seemed he was listening to almost every word with rapt attention.

"Now we will get started on our Genjutsu. First of all, you need a target don't you?" Kurenai asked. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu**" Kurenai said immediately creating a clone of herself. "Naruto-kun, this is your target. You will be practicing your Genjutsu on my clone. Okay?"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei" was the reply. Kurenai set about to teach Naruto the handsigns and the theory behind this technique. "Okay Naruto, now you can try it out. Remember the handsigns, Ox, monkey, Hare, Bird and Dog"

Although he had grown a lot mature as compared to this time his first chance, learning jutsus was always a very exciting thing for Naruto. Flipping through the handsigns, he put as much chakra as he could into the technique. Kurenai sighed, her hair were slightly raising due to the amount of Chakra Naruto used.

The results were a real surprise. It seemed the Genjutsu had worked on Kurenai's clone. It immediately put its hands up and said "Kai". This was the standard Genjutsu dispersal technique. However something seemed wrong. Neither Kurenai nor Naruto could feel the sudden burst of chakra come from the clone.

"Kurenai, something is wrong, I can't break out of this Genjutsu" the clone said. Kurenai frowned. What was going on with the clones these days? Now her student would most likely get a bighead.

"Fine, I will release you" Kurenai went near her clone and inserted a small amount of chakra into the clone. However instead of it hitting the clones chakra system and dispelling the genjutsu, something appeared to block Kurenai's chakra. Kurenai's eyebrows went up in shock. She had a vague idea of what was happening but that was supposed to be impossible.

This time Kurenai sent in a sharper more focused amount of chakra, which acted like a knife cutting through the external chakra. The clone immediately dispelled. As the memories came back to kurenai, she couldn't help but be amazed,

"Naruto, you might have discovered a completely new branch of Genjutsu" It was Naruto's turn to look dumbfounded. "What do you mean, Sensei? I just did exactly what you told me to"

"Naruto, this is definitely not what I told you to do. In fact telling that you overdid it would be a huge understatement." Kurenai deadpanned

"Genjutsus normally work by inserting a very small, precise controlled amount of Chakra into the enemy's system. So small they most likely don't realize that they are caught in a Genjutsu. What you did on the other hand was insert such a huge amount that you overpowered the clone chakra system! A lot of Chakra is always lost during transmission from caster to victim, so if your Genjutsu really affected a Jounin's shadow clone I don't even want to think of how much Chakra was used during casting!"

"Inserting a huge amount of external chakra into the chakra flow is never a good thing. Even though it will be almost unbreakable, even with pain **(A/n – Not the six paths one!)** after some amount of time, the chakra system will react back and can cause anything from acute pain to immediate death. That is the most lethal effect of your Genjutsu. It is kind of like a mass Jyuuken, the Hyuuga fighting style"

"It means that I am awesome right? Right?Right?" Naruto was sooooo excited. _"Even I hadn't known I was that awesome!" _He thought.

Kurenai's face turned somber. "What if it was me instead of that clone? Have you thought of that?"

Naruto was thunderstruck. He hadn't even thought of something like that. He just did as he wished. If this had been Kurenai-sensei she could have been disabled for life.

Seeing Naruto look that serious made Kurenai laugh, though she tried to hold it in at the start, soon she was laughing out loud.

This time Naruto was confused. "Sensei, why are you laughing?"

"Gomen, gomen Naruto-kun, the serious look just doesn't feel right on your face. Naruto Uzumaki should be smiling. It's almost like one of the laws of physics. And that is also what Hinata likes the most about you. So keep smiling. Okay?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He wondered whether this was how having a sister felt. "Thanks and I will be more careful from now Kurenai-neechan" Let it be known that thinking of what you are going to say was definitely not one of Naruto Uzumaki's stronger suites.

A myriad of expressions seemed to go through Kurenai's face all at once befor Naruto realized he had called his sensei, one of the scariest ones, his sister. However before he could apologize Kurenai had already replied.

"You are always impulsive. Aren't you? Now you better get to learning this technique properly and let me catch some pervs. And no calling me Neechan when I am teaching. Okay?"

Naruto had tears in his eyes. He had just gained a sister.

* * *

**I just can't wait to hit 100 reviews! Don't forget to review. It keeps me alive!**

**CharmerDark**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hurray! 100 reviews! (Gives out yummy cookies) Love you all! I want to once again try introducing soundtracks to the story. Tell me if they work!**

**Turned Down For What - DJ Snake**

* * *

As soon as his alarm clock rung, Naruto was up. When you have participated in a war sound sleep is lost to you forever, even if it was another life. Naruto was already at full attention and so there was no way of going back to sleep, so he groggily scratched his eyes.

His sleeping cap was on his head, the safety and warmth from old man third who had given him the cap, could be felt radiating from the very article. That was one of the reasons Naruto never stopped wearing it even though everyone insisted it was childish.

While stretching himself in an effort to wake up completely, Naruto gazed at the very machinery which had woken him up. It was just four in the morning. His clones had pranked him!

"Just 'cos I was really late last time, you people didn't have to put it up so early this time. Wait. I am berating myself right? Wait! I am talking to myself. I am definitely going nuts!"

A quick shower and a breakfast later, (this time he had made sure that the damned MILK WAS NOT EXPIRED) Naruto was off. He mentally prepared himself for the "youthful" nightmare he was about to face.

Soon he was at the outskirts of Konoha and at the place they had already agreed on. There seemed to be no one. "Huh! That's a surprise! Gai and Lee are late to training!"

However his happiness had to be put to a pause soon. He could spy two huge clouds of dust moving at scarily fast rates towards him.

Naruto was not at all happy "Did they start without me! Ahhhh…. That's it I am also gonna go without 'em" Naruto turned and started running.

Gai and lee had arrived early, both too excited since a new person was joining them in their morning "JOGS" around konoha. Obviously they saw no one around at that time and unable to hold in their "YOUTH" they had decided to get in a lap before Naruto arrived and were almost there when they spotted Naruto already "JOGGING".

Gai turned to lee "My dearest pupil Lee, it seems Naruto-san is also overflowing in his youth and has started "Jogging". We must catch up and show him that our youth is also of the highest degree."

"Hai Gai-sensei, let us all overflow in our youth"

In minutes Lee and Gai were with Naruto. Naruto was impressed, he had a pretty good advantage on them, granted he was only warming up by slowly jogging, they had still caught up. There was no way he was gonna lose to them.

Before he could say anything Gai was already shouting "FOR THE GLOARY OF OUR YOUTH! AT FULL SPEEDS!" and he set of at speed which Naruto was sure would give him slight, mind you very slight, trouble if he was in his original form.

Gai was already far ahead of them in a matter of seconds while Lee and Naruto had one opportunity to meet each other's eyes. The glint of challenge was visible in both of them. Both looked straight ahead and set off at the top of their speeds.

**(PLAY 'Turned Down For What' by DJ Snake)**

Neither Lee nor Naruto wanted to loose. They both set of at the maximum of their speeds. The surroundings blended into a blur. They passed through huts, roads, roofs and every obstacle in the way. In a matter of minutes it was obvious that in terms of pure physical power, Lee was far ahead of Naruto, but there was no way that the blond Shinobi was going to lose. He immediately started using Chakra to supplement his speed.

This soon set them at an equal standing. They lured through the street, each feet an effort to beat his rival, and when the road curved the jumped straight onto the balcony of the closest house using to as leverage to get to the roof stop.

Their wills burning even stronger on seeing their competitor at the same level as them, both multiplied amount of energy that they expended. Naruto looked away from Lee to see he was about to crash into Teuchi who was carrying what seemed like a delivery of Ramen. Unable to stop and unwilling to lose, he ended up crashing into his favourite chef and splattering his ramen, most of which fell on him. He heard a faint "DAMN YOU NARUTO" in the background.

When he glanced at his current rival, Naruto saw him narrowly dodging a can of milk which he had splattered from the hands of the local milkman. Naruto chuckled as he flew. At some point of the race they had come back to the originally planned track that was in the outskirts. In an effort to outrun his opponent, Naruto ran horizontally through the wall only to find Lee doing the same as him.

The Kyuubi was the only reason Naruto could catch up to lee. If not for the tailed beast, Naruto's muscle would have already given out from the sheer pressure he was exerting to maintain his speed. Naruto and Lee were head to head as they scrambled for the second place in the line.

Naruto knew he had to finish this soon. Even with all his resilience, his muscles were starting to give out, he had started to slow down and apparently Lee too. So putting on a last burst of speed, Naruto darted for the finish line. As if copying his thoughts, lee had also done the same. Gai was waiting for them near the main gate of the village.

Naruto and lee were within 10m of touching the gate. Each step counted.

Both raised their hand…..

And touched the gate.

In their last spurt of speed both forgot that dashing at their top speeds into a wall was not a pretty good idea.

CRASH!

Naruto and Lee were taught the lesson for their mistakes by the laws of physics.

Gai was laughing good-naturedly. "My students, that was indeed the most youthful of races indeed. It reminds me of me and my Eternal rival Kakashi in one of our most youthful challenges. Ah! Youth indeed!"

Both Gai's eyes and his teeth had this weird shine which Naruto thought was definitely horrifying. _"No wonder Kakashi-sensei had turned into a slouch. If my 'eternal rival' was such an over pumped person even I would act like I was about to sleep on my spot and read perverted books in public"_

He turned to his side during his panting to see Lee in an equally tired state. But his eyes seemed to have caught the same shine that Gai's had and he turned to Naruto saying "I would like for you to be my Eternal Rival. To compete in such youthful challenges to measure and test ourselves is indeed the spring of youth. Isn't it my eternal rival?

Naruto was already considering the benefits of a mask and Icha Icha.

Naruto was till early when he reached the academy. It was not open.

"_Who knew running with an 'eternal rival' made ten laps around Konoha so fast?" _Naruto shivered at the very thought.

It was then that he noticed that Hokage's office had its lights switched on. _"Damn, I completely forgot this part of the plan! Might as well as get to it."_ Naruto went straight to the Hokage's office. The secretary let him in since the Hokage was doing nothing but paperwork at that time.

"Hello old man" Naruto greeted his grandfather. He still wanted to be able to see him as much a possible.

"Hello indeed Naruto-kun. Have you been by the Yamanaka's yet? I have made the arrangements with them for your sensor training."

"Not yet old man, Ebisu-sensei, Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei all kept me busy"

That was certainly true. Ebisu had called Gai, an irate Kurenai for a meeting and informed them that he would send some clones of Naruto to both Kurenai and himself while Gai took the real deal to train. Since all three did not have any mission or other engagement in those three days, they had taken it upon themselves to train the blond into the ground.

Ebisu was a true perfectionist. He had Naruto learn the real Bunshin jutsu even though the smallest number he could still make was fifty. He had Naruto learn the Kawirami and Henge without handseals and within a moment's notice, all without the unnecessary smoke and noise.

Kurenai and Naruto had made it to their second Genjutsu he could perform in the proper way, the _False Surroundings Genjutsu_, not the B-ranked one, but a much stronger A-ranked version. They had progressed only this far because of the huge amount of experimentation in his new branch of genjutsu.

Gai and Naruto were still working on trying to find a Taijitsu style for the blond jinchuriki and they had so far found noting. The sheer number of Taijitsu style that the…..ahem ahem nuts ahem ahem…..Jounin knew surprised Naruto.

"So did you end up fixing your Taijitsu?" The monkey summoner asked. He had already got a mission report from Ebisu and had paid for the mission himself even though Naruto had not been able to make any further progress. He had been really surprised when Ebisu asked for permission to further train the Jinchuriki in his other free time. He still recalled the elite teacher's words

**(Flashback No Jutsu)**

"_Hokage-sama he is the most interesting student I have had. I've never trained anyone who comes up with the so many ideas given only the most basic of concepts" He seemed to pause for some time "Of course…your…..grandson is also pretty good sir." He said as if afraid to hurt the Hokage's feelings._

**(Flashback No Jutsu Kai)**

Naruto's face seemed to adopt a serious look, dead serious. The Sandaime wondered what would have gotten the jolly child so serious. He was answered when Naruto went to the photo of the Yondaime in his room, looked at it, turned to the Hokage and asked "Do you have something to tell me Jiji?"

The older Sarutobi's pipe fell from his mouth. Naruto….the densest child he had known in years, understood it. Was the village blind?

"I see the cat is out of the bag Naruto-kun. Yes you are his relative, his son in fact" The old man paused. He wanted to know how Naruto would react. The child didn't seem particularly upset or surprised.

"Naruto, I am sorry I didn't tell you" The professor was really ashamed, "You are the son of one of the greatest heroes of the village and they still treated you like this. Even though I knew the truth I couldn't do anything. I really am sorry Naruto"

"That is fine Jiji. If I had found out any earlier I am sure I would have ran around the village proclaiming it. I understand you did this to protect me. But can you tell me about my mother? Do you have any pictures of them? Letters? Anything?"

"Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. I gave you her maiden name. She was the second Jinchuriiki of Kyuubi."

Naruto already knew that but he had to make this look convincing. So he screamed "WHHAAT?"

So the Sandaime told him the truth. The entire thing. At the end of it he still looked ashamed.

"You know Naruto, my job, the job you want is a very strange one. I have all the power but I still don't have any power. My job requires me to sacrifice everything, my family, my students even my morals for the sake of the village. I am getting old. Even if I joke that I am going to remain the Hokage for another ten years, I doubt I can hold it for another ten years. I can't even do paperwork the way I used to. I don't have time even for a walk these days. I am tired." The leader of the hidden village, the strongest among the Shinobi looked really tired and old.

"Don't worry old man; I will get the hat from you soon, so just hang on to it for now. Okay? And as for the paperwork, why don't you use Kage Bunshin?" One of Naruto's biggest regrets in life would be that he didn't have a camera with him at that moment. The wizened Hokage spouted an expression that was so comic Naruto fell to the ground laughing.

After peace was restored in the office, the Hokage wore an evil grin. Putting his hands into the cross hand seal he said **"Kage Bunshin Jutsu"** Ten shadow clones popped up, each had the same evil grin as the Hokage. They approached the stacks of paperwork like a hunter would get close to his prey. Each swiped a large piece for themselves in the most dramatic manner.

Naruto sighed. His grandpa was so dramatic. "Jiji! Stop acting like you are gonna kill the paperwork."

The Sandaime retorted "Young Naruto, please be quiet, paperwork is an SSSS class enemy to any Kage. You have given to us this way stopping the beast. You are indeed a prophet of god!"

"That's it. The old man has lost it. Old man! Come back to our world or I will spread pamphlets that you have little orange books under your desk." The threat seemed to have immediate effect, Hiruzen snapped out of whatever dream world his happiness had taken him to.

"And there is one last thing I want you to let me do" Naruto started seriously. Needless to say, the Hokage was all ears for his savior.

The two chatted on for some more time after all the serious discussions were finished. Now that the Hokage seemed to have ample of free time, he told Naruto that he was going to have a nice walk around the village and then he was going sparring against a few ANBU squads together. Go figure.

By the time Naruto had reached his class, almost everyone had arrived; He made his way to the backmost bench where Hinata normally sat. He sat next to her and said in a teasing way "Hello my dear sunflower"

Needless to say Hinata fainted.

The whole class was staring at Naruto. A few were rubbing their eyes. Kiba who was about to mock Naruto started pinching himself. The golden question came from Ino "You, the densest idiot in our class noticed?"

"Hey! Was it that obvious?" Naruto asked

"YES" The whole class answered.

Naruto pouted "Spoilsports"

Hinata was waking up. Naruto asked "How did you sleep Hinata-chan?"

"Wonderfully" She replied "I even dreamt that my boyfriend called me 'dear sunflower'" She said without a stutter. It was only after the sentence that Hinata realized she was in the class with the above mentioned person sitting beside her. She went back to her hobby of making new shades of red.

"You were not dreaming Hinata-chan. What say we go on a date today after all this?

The rest of the class was forced to drop their jaws. HINATA HYUUGA had said a sentence without stuttering. What was more she had called Naruto her boyfriend! They were talking like they had already been on a date or two!

The awkward silence was broken when some random boy started clutching his head and crying that the world was about to end. All the members of OSFC (Official Sasuke Fan Club) sighed dreamily. Why couldn't they have such a romantic moment with their prince charming.

The class was interrupted by Iruka arriving. A similar gawking and surprise which made Naruto wonder whether if he was and idiot in his past life, Iruka put his books on the table. He gave the standard 'You are about to be Ninja' speech and was about to start the list when he heard someone bang his desk. Iruka was naturally irritated and was about to tell the person off when he heard the lines. They made him shocked. They were:

"What is about to be revealed is an S rank secret of Konohagakure No Sato under the punishment of death to all but the reigning Hokage and Genin Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Sorry I had to run unedited again. 10 reviews to the next chappy! More the review bigger the chappy!**

**CharmerDark**


	13. Chapter 12

"But first of all" Naruto took out a kunai and a scroll. "This is a kunai and this a scroll" he said showing each of the items to the entire class. Then, he kept the kunai on the scroll. Two handsigns and a cloud of smoke later only the scroll was there. The others didn't actually find this amazing; in a Shinobi hidden village a fuinjustsu scroll was actually just a usual thing. Many were even starting to think that this was Naruto's last prank before he became a Genin.

"Is the scroll a kunai?" He asked.

It was a random civilian boy who answered. "Of course not you dobe? Are you stupid?" The others were also starting to be convinced that this was just another of the blondes pranks.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed satisfied. "Fine, you all have more common sense than your parents" Needless to say the comment was not well received.

However before anyone else could start shouting, Naruto continued. "On October 10 twelve years ago, that is, on the day I was born. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Our textbooks say the fourth killed it using himself as a sacrifice. This is wrong. The Kyuubi, the greatest of the tailed beasts, cannot be killed because tailed beasts are simply sentient mass of chakra given a will."

"**You Brat! Who are you calling **_**simply**_** sentient chakra? I will squash you like a bug!"** The mighty beast was enraged.

"_Just keep quiet for some time you furball. These are kids! They won't get it if I start giving them your self-intro!" _Before Kyuubi could say anything, Naruto shut him down

"So, instead he sealed into a child who was born on that day. That is me. I am the Jinchuriiki, the host of the Kyuubi and I am proud of it!" Naruto told everyone.

He continued "I should have been worshipped for keep the beast from this village, but instead I was treated like scum. Even you all are part of it. Every single one of you, except for Hinata-chan and maybe…..Teme. Let me remind you once again, if you as much as breath of this outside, except tell your parents that you know it, you all are eligible for death."

The entire class was staring with wide eyes. The kyuubi was the bogeyman of Konoha, a monster so feared people spoke of its name only in hushes. Many couldn't comprehend the situation at all.

Naruto smiled "But I am ready to let go of all that happened till today and open a clean slate. After all, children shouldn't be punished for their parent's misgivings." Naruto suddenly felt very awkward seeing all of them looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "uhhhhh…..Thank you?" He finished lamely.

They all kept staring for some more time till Kiba finally broke out of it. "There...is n-no…way that is right?..He i-is lying right Iruka-sensei?" The entire class focused on the scarred chunin.

Iruka shook his head "Naruto-kun has said only the truth. Now that you know the reason your parents tell you to stay away from him, I implore you to think carefully and reach the true conclusion. Personally, I have full trust in both Naruto-kun and the fourth's work. I believe that this is Naruto Uzumaki and not kyuubi. As much as I would like to talk on this topic WE HAVE A DAMNED TEAM ASSIGNNING TO DO! SOME OF THE SENSI'S ARE ALREADY WAITING OUTSIDE. SO KEEP QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME."

Iruka went through the list staring at team one. When he reached team 7, Sakura seemed a little nervous that Naruto was on her team but Sasuke seemed a bit happy in fact. Hinata was upset that she was not placed in the same team as Naruto. But Naruto consoled her and asked her to go out to lunch with her team.

Naruto said "Hinata, invite your teammates when you go for lunch. They are going to be watching your back in the field, so you need to know them very well. Okay?"

"O-okay…Naruto-kun" When their eyes met, both smiled.

Naruto turned around and got close to Sasuke who was slowly being cornered by OSFC. As soon as the girls saw the Jinchuriiki, most of them fled. The class was currently in a state of utter confusion. No one had formed definite opinions of the blonde. They all wanted to confirm with their parents and ask their opinions.

Naruto reached Sasuke "Teme. Come on let's go and eat lunch."

"Huh Dobe! Why would I want to eat with you?"

Naruto's tone turned loud "Oh! Otherwise you will have to sit alone and eat AT THE ROOFTOP OF THE ADJACENT BUILDING"

Sasuke was seething. Now he couldn't hide from these damned fangirls. The dobe had planned and trapped him! The only safe place left is with him since everyone seems to be avoiding him. Plans made, Sasuke replied "Dobe, As much as I hate it, I will come with you"

Naruto broke into a grin "I know this place that serves excellent Ramen" Both of them set off.

Soon, Naruto and Sasuke had reached Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto turned to face Sasuke "Teme, this is the single best Ramen shop in the whole world!" His tone was one of utter ecstasy. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Leave it to the dobe to make even a ramen stand so dramatic.

Naruto's tone then turned somber. "This is also one of the only places in Konoha where I can eat without getting overcharged, kicked out or given bad food."

Sasuke was surprised. He always knew Naruto was hated for something other than his pranks. There was no way the blond managed to prank this many people! As annoying as he was, Naruto was also one of the only people who could understand his pain of solitude. But in his case, he had been pampered and looked at like a prince instead of the anger and disgust at Naruto. This made him count his lives blessings.

Naruto didn't give the last uchiha anymore time to think. He said "Come on! Let's eat before you go all Emo."

All the pity he felt for the blond drained within a second.

Naruto entered inside with an "Tadaima" only to be replied with "Okaeri"

Sasuke, even in all his emoness, couldn't help but smile. He moved the hangings and sat next to Naruto. The restaurant owner seemed surprised for a second, then he asked Naruto "Naruto, you seemed to have bought a friend. Why don't you introduce him?"

Their answer was instant. Naruto and Sasuke both pointed at the other and shouted "THIS TEME/DODE! MY FRIEND! NO WAY IN HELL!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Yo! CharmerDark here! hers the next chappy! I am counting my days over her! Hopefully One more chappy before I am gone!**

**Enjoy-**

* * *

For either of the orphans, that lunch was a very enjoyable moment. Other than their usual squabbles and disrespect they hadn't even spoken much. (Sasuke, because he was too _uchiha_ to do so and Naruto because he was busy stuffing his own mouth). While very few words were only exchanged, both felt a connection being built. A long lasting one at that.

Sasuke entered the room first. Many of the students had already gone. For a second he panicked, '_Did I miss my sensei?' _His fears were unraveled when he saw Sakura sitting next to team 10. So Sasuke, in all his uchiha-ness, sat down at the very first seat. He put his hands in such a way as to rest his head on. (Uchiha standard brooding pose No. 1®)

Naruto came in just after him. He was very much sure that Kakashi-sensei was not going to appear for another two hours. Naruto looked around to see that Hinata and her team were not in the class.

'_Out of the konoha 12, the only other team I can access today is team 10. Might as well as kick that lazy ass into shape. Ino's gonna need some major motivation too. Good thing, my clones had gone over everything carefully.'_ He thought.

While Naruto had been training with various sensei's, a set of his clones, about 10 of them, had been setting up a meeting to finalize their actions from now onwards. They had carefully analyzed each and every factor and had prepared a suitable action plan. They had debated on the merits of each and everything (to or not to kill tora, how to save the Sandaime, how to save haku and Zabuza etc.).

Right now he had to give a _push_ to the others so they wouldn't be helpless to the events that are to come. Having made his mind, Naruto made his way to were team 10 was sitting. Shikamaru was sitting (or rather napping) at the center. To his right, Choji was eating a packet of chips and to his right Ino was sitting and chatting with Sakura who seemed to have stationed herself with the to-be-Asuma's team.

"Ne, Shika" Naruto began. "Can you teach me how to play Shogi?"

Shikamaru opened an eye. To anyone else it might have seemed like a lazy gesture. But people who knew him very well like Ino, Choji and Naruto, with his past experiences, knew that the boy was hooked.

"You troublesome blond, why do you want to learn now all of a sudden" Shikamaru asked, still with only one eye open.

"Oh, that's cos I am trying to improve my strategic sense. It is somewhat weak right?" He asked doubtfully.

It was Ino who answered. "Naruto, only existing things can be weak"

"See, Ino undestr-WHAT! I was not that bad. Was I?" His reply came in the form of stares which asked him from everyone else.

"Fine, I will teach you the game." Shikamaru stood and picked up his bag. He took out a shogi set from the bag. When he turned around, everyone was staring at him. The common thought was _'Who brings a shogi set to school?'_

Sensing the looks Shikamaru replied "you never know when you get a good opponent."

He set up the board on the disk and put the pieces in order. He started explaining the rules of the game to Naruto. Some explanations later, just as they were about to start playing, Asuma Sarutobi got into the room. He announced "Team 10, with me"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto "Oh, it seems our match will have to wait. How about we meet up at the Konoha Central Park this Sunday and play a match?"

"Ok, that sounds great." Naruto replied. Then he turned to Ino "Ino-chan.." Just as he was about to continue Ino cut him off.

"Don't you chan me, that is reserved only for my darling Sasuke-kun"

Before Ino could daydream any longer and Asuma got angry Naruto said "Just tell your father that I will be coming by today afternoon."

"Why would you be.." Ino was cut off this time by an irate Asuma who said "Come out fast. I don't have all day to waste"

Asuma was on the other hand observing the Kyuubi Jinchuriiki. He never had any problems with the blond and personally thought that he painting the Hokage Mountains was the funniest thing had occurred in a while. What sparked his curiosity was a comment by Kurenai earlier

_(Flashback No jutsu)_

_Kurenai and Asuma were having tea and dumplings from the dango shop where the jounin of her generation often liked to hang out when she asked him. "Ne, Asuma-kun, what do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_Asuma looked a bit surprised. The question was out of the blue. "Nothing much. Somewhat of a brat, always lining for attention, but I feel the child is very good at heart, He always seems very innocent around tou-san too. Why did you ask?"_

_Kurenai looked at him "I am teaching the boy Genjutsu nowadays. Ebisu, that closet pervert, thought he was forcing into teaching Naruto by enraging me. He even bet me his book signing date and place. However I decide to teach him when I saw the fire in his eyes, they were glowing with determination."_

"_The boy soaks up what I teach him like a sponge ad is really innovative. I teach him a genjutsu and by the time I meet him again, he has it down to atleast three handsigns less and he uses it so creatively that I find it a bit difficult to dodge all his traps"_

_This definitely caught Asuma's interest. The Genjutsu mistress of Konoha was telling him that she had, even if it was bit, difficulty against an academy student! He would have to keep his eyes out for that boy_

_(Flashback No Jutsu Kai)_

'_I hope the boy grows into something interesting. This hidden village could use some excitement soon'_ The Sandaime's youngest thought. He didn't know how prophetic his words would turn out, almost too much.

In a matter of minutes the class had become vacant save for team 7. Sasuke was still in his initial position and he was still brooding. Sakura had come down to seat on a bench close to her crushes; she just sat there admiring him. Naruto on the other hand decided to work on the last thing Ebisu sensei had taught him. It was simple, the theory of the Kage Bunshin Jutsu.

The first time, when he had learned the Jutsu, he had just read the theory portion once and had decided to roll with what he understood. This time, when Ebisu-sensei told him the theory, he was almost tempted to bang his head on some rock.

The reason for this was that by slightly tweaking the concept of Kage Bunshin he could create a whole generation of custom clones. If he actually added a better concentration of Yang Chakra, the net recovery of memories would be slightly dulled, but their physical endurance would nearly double.

The greatest use of this technique was short circuiting his clone's chakra system and then holding the outburst in for a few second only to release it at the last moment with an enormous bang. This version was already a jutsu after being invented by the Uchiha prodigy/uchiha murderer/uchiha savior Itachi Uchiha. (_A/n: - The author says you can have your pick from the options)_

The jutsu, now one of his favorites, was called Bunshin Daibakuha. It also made sure that Naruto would never need an explosive tag as long as he had Chakra.

Currently Naruto was trying to make a version of the shadow cone that could instantaneously send messages between clones and the original instead of releasing itself. In a normal Kage Bunshin, all the experiences of the clone were recorded into a small cache of ying chakra, and upon releasing the technique the ying was moved back to the original immediately.

However ying chakra was the force that gave the clones their own consciousness, so creating a clone that could maintain the ying chakra necessary to think, while instantly transferring the cache of ying memories at all times.

Faced with this perplexing problem, Naruto started working **Ying Release: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. A puff of some later, a rather sickly little clone appeared.

'_So, did it work?' _He thought.

'_It did' _was the clone's mental reply.

'_I see it wor…..WHAT IT WORKED?'_ Naruto was amazed.

"Yatta it worked! Yatta! Yatta!" Naruto was very happy; this was going to instrumental in his future plans. However, a breeze flew in from one of the windows slowly hitting the both of them. This proved too much for the poor clone, whose body had hardly any yang chakra in it. It immediately dispelled. This sent Naruto into a wave of anime tears.

At the front of the class, having nothing to do, Sakura and Sasuke were watching Naruto try to make a bunshin and fail. Sasuke and Sakura were both staring to be less impressed.

Sasuke thought, _'I was expecting that Naruto would not let me down, but he is this pathetic. I suppose both of teammates are really going to drag me down'_

Sakura on the other hand, had been thinking that Naruto could be the kyuubi all the while, but this dispelled all her doubts. _'There is no way this baka could be that monster, even if it is inside him, this is the plain old Naruto-baka.'_

"Naruto, how did you pass without being able to do the bunshin no jutsu also?" She asked.

Naruto turned around _'It's about time I gave her also a harsh awakening'_

He thought. "Sakura-chan, I can't create a bunshin because I have too much chakra, being a jinchuriki and all but I can use an advanced form of the jutsu that will let me make real clones instead of illusions. And that too I can make thousands of me, the best part is that all their experiences are transferred to me at the end. After all I don't want to be the weakest member of my team. Now that you are here I am relieved. I won't be the weakest."

After that Naruto cupped his mouth as if he had just realized what had been told. "Gomen, gomen Sakura-chan that slipped out of my mouth, I am sorry"

At this point Sakura was enraged, "You think I **am WEAK?** **I WILL SHOW YOU MY STRENGTH!"** Tsunade's future desciple was very angry. She decided to plummel Naruto. That would show the dobe that he was the weakest in the class.

Sakura stared off with a punch aimed at his skull. Naruto simply side stepped her. Even more angry that the dobe tried to dodge her righteous fist of justice, she went on punch after punch, only to grow mor and more frustrated. Naruto was dodging them all!

Naruto decided to put an end to it. So he summoned his best dobe voice and said "Sakura-chan, please stop trying to hit me" He also twisted her hand to her back and pushed her to the table. He acted as if nothing happened but everyone in the room knew that if he had decided to press on with that hold Sakura would have been forced to surrender.

Sakura, dazed and shocked by the fact that she had been beaten by the class dobe, went to her earlier position and sat down in deep thought. She didn't bother to even look at her Sakuke-kun.

Sauke was also impressed, the act might have fooled Sakura, but Sasuke knew that he had told it on purpouse. He had also heard of the Mizuki events and understood that Naruto was trying to make Sakura see the hardships of the ninja world.

The class was silent for some more time, except the occasional puffs of Naruto making clones and dispersing them. Nearly an hour later, Naruto stood up.

"That's it, this teacher is so asking to pranked." He proclaimed. Sakura was too deep in her own thoughts to bother replying. Surprisingly it was sasuke who replied, "As if dobe, A jounin will not fall for one of your silly pranks"

"Wan't to put your monet where your mouth is teme?" Naruto challenged.

"Sure, 100 Ryo to the winner" Sasuke said.

Naruto was taken back, '_That damned clan brat, he has got all the money to throw around! If I bet 100 ryo and lose it will be a huge dent in my Budget!'_

He saw Sasuke smirking at him. "What's wrong dobe? Loosing your nerve?"

This statement completely burned all of Naruto's doubts down. He was sooo going to get the teme's money. Besides some more money would only do him good.

"Fine, let's do it" Naruto smirked back. With those words he set to work.

About yet another hour later, Kakashi arrived and just like the last time, allowed the duster to fal on his head. What the Jounin did not expect was the chilli powder packet, set off by the fan which was set on by the duster falling, the water bucket to e set off by sneezing, or the chalk rain caused by a wet string.

Seeing one of his students, the uchiha, paying the prankster some money was the last straw, the scarecrow was not at all pleased.

"My first impression of you is….Remind me not to kill you all"

* * *

**So, how was it? And btw PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY AND REVIEW IT ALSO. personally I like that one a lot. Anyway don't forget to review, they keep me alive!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! I know I am not writing much, but think of this as an appetizer. Hopefully more will follow. If I do get some reviews, I will surely write more. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was not happy about the day. In fact, the day was horrible. She started off almost late, then lost a race to the forehead (though she would never admit it, even in death) and then, worst of all, she got stuck in a team with a lazy-ass and that fa... she meant big-boned boy. Her sensei seemed like a gruff old man but was surprisingly a normal person, if not somewhat slow paced one. Besides she was being taught by the youngest son of the hokage.

That was before he told them that he would test them before he took them as students. Now she had to be tested by him in order to continue on her chosen profession.

The day had also given her some things to think about, especially about a young blond. His proclamation of being the Kyuubi Jinchuriiki had startled her. Could the orange loving, pranking pipsqueak really be the Kyuubi?. There was only one solution to this problem, her father.

To Ino, her father, Inoichi Yamanaka was the person who provided all the answers. No matter what sort of question she had (father, how are children born?) he would always answer her (to the appropriate level). The fact that he was also the ex-head of the Torture and Investigation Department of Konoha meant that he knew a lot of things.

Ino made it to the Yamanaka Flowers, a beautiful little flower shop right at the center of the Market District. At least that was what was to civilians, what even most Shinobi didn't know was that most of the building was under the ground. The Yamanaka grew all kinds of plants; they also made all sorts of poisons. Her mother, though without Ninja training was quite the master at that art. Some said she rival Chiyo of the hidden sand at the art. (her mother was always coy when someone told her that and claimed"oh, they are exaggerating")

The identity of Konoha's genius poison maker was a mystery to most countries and the Hokage had commanded that it be kept that way. Most of the clan didn't know that it was Inora Yamanaka, Ino's mom was Konoha's "Poison Edge". But, at home she was just Inora, a sweet caring mom who was very sociable. In fact, Ino had learnt most of her social skills from her mother. Her mom had pretty much the entire clan on her wire and friends in all corners of the village.

"Mom, I am home." Ino shouted out as she reached home. Ino lived with her father and mother in the first floor of the apartment opposite to the Yamanaka flowers. Legally the entire area around the the shop was Yamanaka territory, but the Yamanaka's had urbanized. They set up apartments, wth entire floors to families. They also set up many psychiatric clinics and counseling centres around the district. Most of the area was enclosed by beautiful gardens which gave the entire area a sense of happiness and serenity. It was really no wonder that whenever some apartment was put up for lease in the area, they went out like hot cakes. Shinobi and civilians alike loved the "flower district."

Personally Ino thought it was the best place in all of konoha. By the evening, couples from across the village often came to the parks in the compound to spend their time with the loved ones. Ino adored watching them from the windows of her house. By spring, when it was the season for sakura viewing, restrictions were normally imposed on who could enter the compound. It was one of Konoha's prime areas.

"Okaeri, how was the day dear?" It was her mom who asked. Her dad also came around to know how his daughter was on her very first day. Ino immediately started chattering about the day.

It was only by the time the family had started dinner that Ino reached. "Dad, you know, the class idiot Naruto?" she started while watching the reaction of her parents. It was a testament to Inoichi's kill that not even a change of emotions appeared on his face. "Yes dear, I heard he was quite the prankster. He was the one who painted all the Nara deer's antlers orange. Wasn't he?"

"Ya, that one. Today he shouted out in class that he was kyuubi's holder or seal or something. He said we could come home and discuss about it."

At this Inoichi's eyes went wide.

"Is it true papa? Or was the jerk just lying again."

"He was not lying dear. No one. Not even a great genius like the fourth could kill something like the kyuubi. So he had to save the tail beast to save the village."

"So then isn't he dangerous?" Ino asked. She could not believe something like the kyuubi was allowed to roam in public.

"You have never seen the fourth in action. That man destroyed entire armies like it was nothing and the seal on Naruto is his final legend. I definitely trust the fourth. He meant for Naruto to grow older and drain the power of kyuubi. That was what the third also told us. And Naruto is just another person who has sacrificed a lot like the fourth himself. He lost all his family and had such a burden put on him from very birth. Have you seen the looks he gets from the villagers child? If anyone else had been receiving them from childhood, they would have either suicided or turned into psychopaths. No child, he might be obnoxious but he is definitely not dangerous, He should rather be considered a village hero."

This gave Ino a lot to think about. Her parent's had never mentioned anything about him before. But since all the other children were always avoiding him Ino had always disregarded the child, infact abused him more than the others. Memories flew threw her mind. All the times she had called him a baka, the times she had said hurtful things about him in efforts to please sasuke, the boy looked hurt but just bounced back in a moment's notice. The yamanaka's were a clan of mind walkers to the rest of the world, but to themselves the yamanaka's preferred to be a clan of mind healers. They hated leaving a painful actions on others.

Ino made a resolve. She would definitely treat the blond in a better way. He was obnoxious, dumb, stupid, annoying. But he, and no one, deserved to be ignored like that. She was definitely going to behave better to the village hero.

"Dad. He also came and told me that he would come to meet you afternoon. He is not here yet though. Why is he coming?"

At his Inoichi smiled. "Ah! I had forgotten about it. Ino, now that you are a genin, we will start training on our other family art. Hokage-sama mentioned that Naruto also seemed to have an affinity to sensing. So he will also be with you for sensing.

The yamanaka's took up flower shop shifts and learning from a very young age. Psychology and mind jutsu start at around the second year. However sensing training normally began only after the genin exams. Any chakra user who could focus into himself, an essential part of mind jutsu's could easily focus outside, so Yamanaka's always hard an easy time with sensing jutsus. Ino was also fairly confident she could do it, but for an outsider to be trained with the Yamanaka clan head itself meant he should have a considerable amount of talent.

Ino thought. _"Though he isn't anywhere as cool as the sasuke-kun, I guess it's pretty awesome that he stood up to all he faced in life. I should behave better towards him." _

As if on cue, the bell rang. Ino, who usually had the job of attending the door ran to it. She peeped in through the viewer to see that it was Naruto.

Naruto was definitely not sure about his reception would be. Though he knew the Inoichi Yamanaka, the chief of the Information and Logistics department of the allied Shinobi in his past life, he had no deep connections with him. Ino was the Konoha 12 members he knew the least. While he had done a few missions with him, she was more of Sakura's friend than his. He had no clue about Ino's mother's name also. He had just seen her around the village and thought of her as "Ino's mother."

Naruto was happy to see that Ino was smiling, in fact he was slightly suspicious. "_A trick?"_ Then a thought dawned on him.

"_Is she showing me sympathy? Damn. I should have known this was bound to happen if I told everyone."_

Then a voice told him. "No, Naruto that is not any sympathy towards you. She is genuinely trying to change her behavior towards you. She believes she was affected by the behavior of the crowd towards you and we yamanakas hate being manipulated against anything. It was Yamanka Inoichi.

Both of the youngsters were surprised. Ino seemed to get over her surprise quickly and huffed. Naruto on the other hand had to marvel. _"This man is really good. He read both of us like clear books if Ino's expression is anything to go bye. I have to be careful around him. If he notives anything and reports anything and reports to jiji I will face more questions."_

Inoichi was still watching but he haad set his face in a polite smile. _"Oh, he was intimidated and definitely had the "I-should-be-careful-around-this-guy thought. Interesting. Poor Ino-chan seems a bit pissed, I will have to face her after he is gone"_

"Both of you come with me. As you can guess, you will be training with each other. Try to get along and not give me a headache." Both of them followed him to the floor above. It was a meeting hall were the clan meetings were held. Right now it was bare. Inoichi sat on a chair and asked them both to sit near him.

"So both of you are sensors and we will start you training now. Since hokage-sama sent you, you must have some idea Naruto so for now I will just show Ino the ropes. Ok?" He went on to tell Ino how to extend her chakra and how to feel the outside world.

"Go on. Try it Ino." He said.

Ino nodded ad closed her eyes. She was familiar with probing into her own mind, which was the first step in any Yamanaka jutsu. As she widened her sense towards outside, she was met with a fog, a warm fuzzy bright fog which felt quite comforting. Ino began to panic slightly. She was the clan heads daughter and the future clan head, what if she couldn't do it? But however she tried the result was the same.

Dismayed, she opened her eyes. "No father I can't feel as you said, I just feel like a huge fog is surrounding me." She was sure her father would give her some consoling words but he smiled. "Excellent, that was Naruto you were sensing. This was one of the reason's I decided to train you together. Naruto has one of the greatest amount of chakra in this village and his is largely uncontrolled and widespread. Most starters and even some experienced sensors wouldn't even be able to feel past him. So if you can make past that you would have finished a good part of your training." He told her.

"Hokage –sama told me even you can't sense well because of your own chakra Naruto. Isn't it?" Naruto nodded.

"So let's get started with your first challenge both of you. Feel past Naruto".

An hour flew as Inoichi gave them tips and had them search for Inoichi's chakra. Neither of them made much progress but by the end of an hour they were able to slightly ignore Naruto's chakra, not good enough to feel anything but an improvement all the same.

"Don't be worried. This isn't supposed to be all that simple. Let's leave it at this for today. I believe both of you have an interesting day for tomorrow."

Naruto's stomach let out a loid noise immediately. Ino turned angry. "Bakayaro, it isn't polite to make such noises." Inoichi laughed. Trying to be nice or not, Ino or her mother wouldn't tolerate any impolite behavior from anyone. He said "Why don't you have supper here Naruto. I believe we should have some leftovers from dinner"

Naruto's eyes widened at this, he was flustered "B…but I shouldn't impose on you"

It was Ino who replied, "Just shut up and come with us" Even if the words were harsh, she said it in a friendly way and Naruto accepted. They came to the dining hall and Inoichi asked Inora to warm the leftovers for Naruto. As Naruto sat at the table, Ino and Inoichi also had seats and Inora also sat by them.

Naruto was very nervous and he was sweating. He had never been a part of a family dinner like this. The closest he had was Jiji or Iruka-sensei buying him ramen or Ero-sennin getting him icebars. Seeing his problem Inora smiled kindly "Go on Naruto. Please have our food"

This was the cue Naruto needed. He was really careful to use all the table manners he learned from Ebisu-sensei.

Ino laughed "Gosh Naruto, I was half expecting you to attack the food like a barbarian" Naruto was now sweating intensely.

The conversation went on. Inora asked "Naruto dear, how was your day? Who is your sensei?" She really wanted Naruto to feel at home with them. She thought he was a bright ball of sunshine who deserved more than all the neglect now that she had seen him and noticed how uncomfortable he was with a family.

Naruto was very happy to answer.

"Oh, our sensei is Kakashi Hatake. He is a weird guy with a half mask and his head band covering one eye. All we get to see is one quarter of is eyes and he came three hours late. I was really pissed and I pranked him….." Naruto was in full swing. He loved having someone to talk to. Years of being alone tended to do that to anyone.

At the end of the meal, all four of them had talked quite a lot and Naruto was starting to feel vaguely like he belonged here. "So Naruto I will see you here next week at the same time. Is it fine with you?"

"Of course Dattebayo!"

All the way back to his house Naruto was thinking about how nice the Yamanaka's were. Only by the time he was in bed that his thoughts came back to the day ahead of him. _"The meeting had gone just like last time. The old scarecrow and his act! I am gonna surprise him this time around…or should I not?"_

* * *

**Just a bit more char-development because I have not decided on what to do with the plot. Review please, even if it's criticism, shower it on me. Your reviews keep me alive! Btw its Unedited.**

**CharmerDark**


End file.
